Legacy
by Stellarsong
Summary: ThunderClan is ruled by a tyrant and only one cat can save the forest from destruction.
1. Prologue

**Legacy**

**Prologue**

"_**Stormheart…" the gray she-cat trailed **_**off as another painful spasm racked her body and she gritted her teeth.**

"**Icewhisker," Stormheart's eyes were wide with fear for his mate. He nuzzled her swollen flank. "I'm here. You'll be okay."**

**The two cats were at Snakerocks, a dangerous place, but they couldn't move. Not now. Icewhisker lay panting on the forest floor and it was nearly moonhigh. There was no one else there and it was all for the better. Icewhisker was ThunderClan and Stormheart from ShadowClan. By the code laid down by their ancestors, they were forbidden to love.**

**Yet now Icewhisker was giving birth and this would prove the depth of their relationship. She feared it, for Shadestar would surely kill them for this disloyalty. He wasn't just ThunderClan's leader. He was a tyrant.**

**Icewhisker convulsed again and a thin wail escaped her jaws. "Stormheart," she gasped. "It's time…the kits are coming…"**

"**I'll go fetch Russetclaw," said Stormheart, panicked. He ran off.**

"**Hurry…" Icewhisker's voice was a whisper with exhaustion. Then another spasm lanced through her and she yowled her agony to the skies.**

* * *

**Stormheart ran through the forest, his heart pounding in his chest. He slipped in the mud and barreled clumsily through the ferns, finally bursting into the ShadowClan camp.**

**All was silent and still. He hurried toward the medicine cat's den, blundering through the entrance.**

"**Stormheart?" a she-cat answered, stirring in her nest and blinking open amber eyes.**

"**Russetclaw, you must come quickly. It's Icewhisker from ThunderClan. She's giving birth and she needs help." The words tumbled out in a rush.**

**The dark medicine cat was immediately awake and hurrying toward her stock of herbs in the back of the den. Stormheart waited impatiently as Larkpaw, Russetclaw's apprentice, was woken.**

"**Stormheart, what's happening?" she asked.**

**Before Stormheart had the chance to reply, Russetclaw was back with the strong-scenting herbs in her mouth. "Larkpaw, you stay here. I won't be long," she said through the leaf-wrapped bundle.**

"**Where is she?"**

"**Over at Snakerocks," Stormheart replied and allowed the medicine cat to streak past him. Then he turned and followed, hurling through the undergrowth. But Russetclaw was much faster and Stormheart soon lost sight of her.**

**The darkness was overwhelming and it seemed to press in on him from all sides, choking him until he was hot and he couldn't breathe. His heart raced frantically and the blood roared in his ears.**

**A dark shadow fell on his path and he skidded to a halt. More shadows appeared, blocking his way. He gasped when he recognized the leader of this group.**

"**Going somewhere?" Shadestar said.**

* * *

"**It's going to be okay," Russetclaw reassured the white queen, gently stroking her flank with her tail. Icewhisker's breaths were quick and shallow and she was exhausted.**

"**Where's…Stormheart?" she asked, feebly tryilng to raise her head.**

"**Shhh," Russetclaw soothed. "Try not to speak."**

**There was another spasm and the queen shuddered down the whole length of her body.**

**There was a rustle in the undergrowth as another cat appeared. Expecting Stormheart, Russetclaw hissed as two other cats emerged instead. She caught the scent of ThunderClan.**

"**Icewhisker?" the blue-gray she-cat gasped upon seeing her friend.**

"**Who are you and what do you want?" Russetclaw growled.**

"**My name is Bluefeather," replied the gray warrior. "This is Night, a loner who is also a friend," she explained, flicking her tail toward the black she-cat who stood next to her. "We have news. Shadestar has launched an attack on ShadowClan and he knows what Icewhisker has done. He plans to find her and kill the kits when they come."**

**Icewhisker gasped, pain and sorrow visible in her clear, blue eyes. "No…" she protested. "then we…must not…let him find…us."**

"**What will you do?" asked Bluefeather.**

**Icewhisker tried to reply but at that moment she was interrupted by a violent convulsion and she screeched in pain. But this time, instead of fading, the spasms increased.**

**Russetclaw was immediately back at her side, ignoring the fact they were from different clans. That mattered little at the moment.**

"**They're coming!" she cried. "They're coming!"**

* * *

**Shadestar advanced on Stormheart, his warriors surrounding the ShadowClan cat.**

"**Shadestar!" What are you doing?" Stormheart cried.**

"**Waging war with the enemy," was the ThunderClan leader's response. "I know what you have done. I know that your forbidden love is close to kitting and infecting the forest with tainted blood. But what kits she has won't live for long. Every last one of them will die for what you've done."**

"**No," Stormheart gasped. "You can't! I won't let you!"**

"**Then I suppose the forest can do without you, as well," Shadestar snarled and, on his signal, the patrol attacked.**

**Stormheart screeched as a huge tabby tom, the deputy Thistletooth, leaped on him, bowling him over. He lashed out with claws unsheathed, scoring them through matted fur. Thistetooth yowled and Stormheart pushed him off, then pounced.**

**Another warrior rammed into him, knocking him back to the ground and Thistletooth attacked again. Stormheart writhed under the two warriors, clawing at them ferociously. One of them bit into his shoulder and Thistletooth, seeing his chance, slashed his claws along Stormheart's throat.**

**Stormheart jerked as blood bubbled from his torn throat and he could not scream. His jaws parted in a silent wail.**

**Shadestar watched in satisfaction as Stormheart went limp with a last, quivering breath.**

* * *

**Icewhisker closed her eyes, tired, as she let the little kit snuggle up to her belly, sniffing out her life-giving milk.**

**Two kits had been born but the tom had died the moment of his birth and he was now buried at Snakerocks. The remaining kit was a fluffy gray and white she-cat.**

**She felt a deep love for the newborn kit but also a fear for Stormheart. **_**He should be here.**_

"**Icewhisker." A nudge made her open her eyes and she saw Russetclaw. "Listen, Shadestar is coming. We need to hide your kit. For protection."**

"**Where's Stormheart?" Icewhisker wanted to know.**

**Russetclaw looked into her eyes grimly, which was answer in itself.**

"**No," Icewhisker croaked. "Oh, StarClan, **_**no**_**!"**

"**You can mourn later, but right now we must save your kit."**

**Icewhisker nodded mournfully and gazed at the tiny bundle of fur by her side. "Night," she said and her words caught in her throat. "Please. Protect her."**

**Night looked at the ThunderClan queen in horror as she realized what was happening. "But Icewhisker."**

"**Please," Icewhisker repeated. "this kit must live. Take her far from here so she will be safe." She gently rasped her tongue across the kit's shoulder, her eyes filled with love and sadness.**

"**Hurry. He's coming," Russetclaw urged.**

**Icewhisker tore her gaze away as Night came up to her. "Her name is Mistykit. Please take good care of her."**

"**I will," Night promised. The black loner carefully picked up the kit in her jaws, trying to ignore the faint squeaks of protest, and backed into the bushes.**

"**I must return to my own clan now," Russetclaw said.**

"**Thank you for helping me," Icewhisker replied as the ShadowClan cat bounded away, leaving her alone with Bluefeather.**

**Icewhisker caught a dangerous scent on the breeze and stiffened as Shadestar emerged. He took one look at her and growled low in his throat. "So where are they?" he asked and when Icewhisker merely glared at him, he added, "Well?"**

**Icewhisker pretended ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."**

"**The kits!" Shadestar exclaimed. "Where are the kits?"**

**Turning away, Icewhisker allowed sorrow to claim her features. "There was only one. Dead."**

"**Where is it, then?"**

**Feeling hollow, she stood up and padded over to the base of Snakerocks. Bluefeather and Shadstar watched as she began to dig, scraping at the earth with her claws. She felt a fresh ache in her heart when her claws snagged on muddy fur and Shadestar came over to look.**

**Icewhisker glanced at the the still body of her son and when she could no longer bare the sight, she looked away.**

**Shadestar grunted in obvious distate as if he had anticipated raking his claws through the fur of the helpless kit. He turned away. "Fine then. You will return to camp now."**

**As he vanished into the undergrowth, Icewhisker pushed the dirt back into the hole to hide the vulnerable kit. Then, ignoring Bluefeather's attempts to comfort her, she stared into the distance where Night had gone.**

"**I will find you again someday," Icewhisker whispered. "I promise."**


	2. Chapter 1

Misty crouched low in the grass, peering at the mouse. She lightly crept forward and then pounced, dispatching her prey with a swift bite to the neck.

Scooping up the limp body, she turned to pad back to the barn, but something stopped her. A fleeting shadow out of the corner of her eye. She pricked her ears and looked up, out across the stretch of moorland.

A lone cat stood on the rise, a proud silhouette with a twitching tail and Misty thought she could make out the sheen of ginger fur. The cat looked skinny, watching Misty from beyond her territory. Then the cat turned and sped off, disappearing from sight.

But this encounter brought back the memories of her younger days and she excitedly trotted back to the barn, the mouse still dangling from her jaws.

"Night?" she called when she dropped her catch on the hay-strewn floor.

"Yes, what is it?" her mother asked, descending from the loft.

"I saw one of those wild cats today," Misty exclaimed. "Gus says they eat loners and spit out the bones!" Despite this statement, she was truly happy to have seen one.

"Oh, you know what Gus is like," Night purred. "He's always telling stories. Those cats aren't like that at all."

"But Gus says he met one once and it attacked him and tried to eat him!"

"Gus exaggerates," Night pointed out. "Most of what he says isn't even true. If you want to know what they're really like, I can tell you something."

"Yes, please," Misty replied eagerly.

"Okay then," Night began, wrapping her tail around her paws. "There are four clans of cats. ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. I once knew a ThunderClan cat and she was nothing like you'd think. Why, she was very much like us. She was kind and caring. There was a time when I once was afraid of the clan cats, but we became good friends."

"What was her name?" Misty asked.

"He name was Icewhisker," Night answered.

"What happened to her?"

"Oh, she's still in ThunderClan," Night said. "But I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Oh," Misty sighed and glanced out the doorway, toward the moors and the forest, to where that mysterious cat had been.

* * *

"But what if he catches us?" Blackpaw fretted, looking up at her mentor with wide green eyes.

"He won't," Smalltail replied. "He hasn't the brains to keep control of his own clan, let alone search for a few missing cats."

"Be careful of what you say, Smalltail," Raggedfur cautioned. "He's plenty capable of finding out what we're up to."

"Hmph," Smalltail grunted but she didn't say more.

Rainpaw watched the two warriors and nervousness pricked his pelt. He kept expecting to see Shadestar or Thistletooth lurking in the shadows. He shuddered.

When the undergrowth rustled with something other than the wind, he nearly jumped out of his skin. But he relaxed a moment later when Bluefeather emerged, followed by her apprentice, and Rainpaw's brother, Snowpaw.

The three apprentices huddled together as the warriors talked in conspiratorial whispers.

"What do you think they'll do?" Snowpaw asked, casting a glance at the senior warriors.

"Probably fight back," Rainpaw said. "That's what we should be doing. I just can't believe StarClan allowed that traitor to become leader."

"Yeah," Snowpaw agreed. "I wonder how many lives he's got left."

"That'd help, wouldn't it? But he's never told anyone, not even Thistletooth," Rainpaw pointed out.

Through this entire discussion, Blackpaw remained silent, watching her brothers intently, hanging on every word.

"I say we sneak into his den while he's sleeping and find out," Snowpaw suggested, getting that almost sinister look in his eye at the prospect of a challenge.

"Snowpaw!" Rainpaw gasped. "That's suicide!"

"Not if he's on his last life," Snowpaw said.

"You know that'd do no good," Rainpaw replied. "You'd have to be silent as an owl and scentless too, which I can tell you you're not." He rumpled his nose in mock distaste.

"Well let's hear your plan, then," Snowpaw retorted. "What grand scheme is unfolding in your brilliant mind?"

Rainpaw opened his mouth to make another comment but Snowpaw beat him to it.

"Ooh, I can tell this is going to be good," he whispered to Blackpaw and then gazed at Rainpaw as if his life depended on it.

Rainpaw playfully cuffed him on the head. "Oh, cut it out."

Snowpaw rolled on his side and batted at Rainpaw's forepaw. "You're a scaredy mouse!" he cried.

"Am not!" Rainpaw pounced on his brother, batting him with playful paws. "I'll show you who's the scaredy mouse!"

"Apprentices!" Raggedfur called, then raised his voice when they didn't stop their scuffle. "Apprentices!"

"Yes?" Snowpaw asked innocently, one paw planted on the side of Rainpaw's face. Both cats had stopped and were looking up at the older warrior.

"If you have nothing better to do," Raggedfur sighed.

Rainpaw and Snowpaw scrambled to their feet to face the warrior.

"Tawneystripe has provided us with valuable information regarding Shadestar's inner circle and any planned attacks. You are trusted with these secrets as well, so before we tell you, you must swear to StarClan you won't reveal any of what we tell you. Understood?"

"Understood," Rainpaw, Snowpaw, and Blackpaw echoed.

As Raggedfur began to tell them, Rainpaw couldn't help but think of the tawny-colored she-cat who had provided the information.

Tawneystripe only pretended to be loyal to Shadestar and she had gained his trust. Going behind his back, she had secretly given away vital information he would never trust any other cats with. Rainpaw could see that he clearly fancied the rebellious she-cat but she utterly despised him.

"According to Tawneystripe," Raggedfur begain. "There are traitors in at least one other clan, though she knows not who. He plans to attack ShadowClan soon, now that his warriors are stronger and he's gotten over his last defeat. We think he plans on taking over the forest."

The apprentices stared at him, partly shocked and partly not, for they had always known Shadestar was bloodthirsty and dangerously ambitious.

"Now, before we return to the camp, I must ask once more," Raggedfur said. "You do promise to keep this secret from any cat? To act like warriors in these dark and troubled times? To protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?"

Followed by the others, Rainpaw gave a determined nod.

* * *

The sun dipped below the horizon, setting fire to the leaf-fall forest. The birds were silent and opposite the sun were looming clouds, casting their ominous shadow over the forest.

Misty curled up in her soft nest of hay, shooting a glance upwards where the first stars appeared in the gathering dusk. Unable to stifle a yawn, she rested her head on her paws, closed her eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

She awoke in the forest, in a clearing she did not recognize. In the center was a large rock and around it were four huge oak trees, pointing up at the sky.

"Wow," the loner murmured, carefully scanning the trees and noticing that she could detect the scrabbling of a shrew and it was just at the base of the rock.

Turning, she crouched and carefully stalked forward, her jaws flooding in anticipation. She hadn't had shrew before. She kept her eyes trained on the tiny creature and rocked back on her haunches, preparing to spring.

"This is not the time to hunt." The voice startled her and she let out a soft curse as the shrew scampered off.

She turned around and stopped when she saw the other cat. The tom had a long gray pelt and stars seemed to be entangled in his fur. His sparkling blue eyes watched her.

"Who are you?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"My name is Stormheart and I am a warrior of StarClan. They have sent me here to see you."

"Stormheart?" Misty echoed. The name sounded vaguely familiar and she caught a soft scent on the breeze. It was the scent of water and pine needles and the starry night air.

"You're one of those clan cats Night told me about, aren't you?" Misty questioned.

Stormheart nodded. "I am."

"What are you doing here?"

But instead of answering, Stormheart stood and whipped around. "Come," he called. "Walk with me."

Misty did as she was told and followed him into the woods.

"This was once a peaceful home," the cat murmured as they padded onward. "The four clans hadn't fought in a long time. Until recently." He paused. They stood beside a towering mountain of rocks. Stormheart went to their base and gazed down at the ground, as if in mourning. Then he turned.

"He has destroyed all that we live for. All that we are," he said grimly, lowering his voice as if someone could overhear, and gazing into Misty's eyes.

"Only the mist that bonds clan and clan can turn darkness to light." The voice was low and sent a shudder through Misty, from nose to tail tip.

"W-what do you mean?" Misty stammered, unnerved.

But Stormheart said nothing and Misty felt frozen in place, lost in the intensity of those grave eyes.

She awoke with a start. The sky was still dark but the sun rose over the distant hills. Misty settled back down in her nest, the dream already fading as the sun burned away the mist. But still Stormheart's parting words echoed in her head and they had the ominous feeling of a prophecy.


	3. Chapter 2

Rainpaw woke with the rising sun and stretched in his nest in the apprentices' den. It was nearly empty and he could see the sleeping forms of Snowpaw and Leopardpaw.

He prodded Snowpaw in the side and the white apprentice's head shot up. "What? Are we under attack?"

"No, Snowpaw," Rainpaw sighed.

"Then why'd you wake me for?" Snowpaw grumbled. "I thought our mentors decided to give us the day off."

"Do you know where Blackpaw is?" Rainpaw asked, trying to sound casual.

"No, I haven't seen her since moonhigh," Snowpaw replied, getting to his paws.

The two apprentices padded out of the den and, after a quick scan of the clearing, confirmed that their sister wasn't in the camp.

"Maybe she just went out on patrol," Snowpaw suggested. "We need all the prey we can get before they take to their burrows for good."

It was only then that Rainpaw noticed the icy chill in the air and the dark storm clouds that had gathered in the night. Instead of dew, the grass was covered in a crisp layer of frost.

"Come on, let's go ask Smalltail," Rainpaw said and they made their way over to the warriors' den.

"Okay, while you're doing that, I'll go and see if I can find Bluefeather," Snowpaw decided and walked off.

The clouds broke open and snow began to fall, the first snow of the coming leafbare. It chilled Rainpaw's fur as he entered the warriors' den, flicking the moisture from his ears.

"Smalltail?" Rainpaw called.

"Rainpaw? What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Blackpaw?" Rainpaw asked.

"I don't believe I have," the old warrior replied. "I gave her the day off from training."

"Why? Is she missing?" Icewhisker had come to listen to the conversation and there was a hint of worry in her voice.

"I hope not," Rainpaw breathed.

"Well, I'm sure she's okay," Smalltail assured him. "She's probably just gone off hunting somewhere. I wouldn't worry too much."

"Okay," Rainpaw said and backed out of the den. He turned and nearly ran into a dark tabby tom. He gasped, realizing it was Brokenfoot, the crazy elder loyal to Shadestar.

"I've seen her," he growled. "She left the camp after Shadestar, but he didn't see her. She saw something she never should have seen. Heard something not meant to be heard."

"What are you talking about?" Rainpaw demanded, losing his patience and feeling a jolt of fear that made his fur stand on end.

"She's at Snakerocks," the tom grunted and turned away.

Trying to look normal, Rainpaw headed toward the fern tunnel. He thought about going to find Snowpaw but it would take too long. When he climbed out of the ravine, he broke into a run as the snow fell thickly to the ground.

* * *

Snowflakes lazily twirled through the open door, settling onto the hay where they melted. Inside the barn was warm, safe from the storm that raged overhead.

Misty crouched low, watching Night as the black loner circled, her tail twitching. Then she leaped and Misty sidestepped, avoiding the attack. She raised a paw to bat at her mother as she sailed past.

"Not bad," Night commented, licking her paw and drawing it across her ear.

"Is this to scare those wild cats away?" Misty questioned. "'cause I don't know how well it'll work."

"No, they're not like that, I've told you," Night replied. "No, I'm teaching you to fight in case you ever meet any cat who isn't as reasonable."

"Oh," Misty mewed, then dropped into a crouch. "Can you show me that one move again?" But she relaxed her position when two cats padded into the barn. When she recognized them, she let out a purr of joy.

"Gus!" she exclaimed upon seeing the ginger tom. "It's so good to see you." Then she turned to the second cat, a delicate she-cat with cream and white fur. "Angel, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your twolegs?"

The kittypet shook her head. "My housefolk have gone out somewhere. They won't miss me for the time being."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Misty said.

"Yes, but what brings you here?" Night asked.

"Can't a couple of lonely cats come by to visit some old friends?" Gus asked.

"In this weather?" Night meowed.

"Of course," replied Gus. "Although it wasn't so much the weather as it was those wild cats. We were almost killed on our way here!"

"Gus!" Night exclaimed, shocked by his persistent stories and exaggerations.

"What?" Gus asked in all innocence. "It's true!" He turned to face Misty. "How 'bout I tell you the story, huh?"

Misty nodded eagerly, ignoring Night's disapproving glance.

"Well, we were just walkin' along, mindin' our own business when all of a sudden this _huge _cat jumps out. He was this big dark tabby with fierce teeth and long sharp claws. He jumped out at us and attacked but I managed to get a hold of him and I clawed him and there was this _huge_ fight but in the end I sent him yowling into the trees with his tail between his legs."

"That was a lovely story, Gus," Angel chimed. "Too bad it wasn't _nearly _as exciting as the way you put it."

"Hey! I saved your pelt back there!" Gus shot back, indignant.

"I was in no danger," Angel replied coolly. "You think that just because I'm a kittypet I can't fight my own battles."

"Oh, I know you can," Gus said.

Misty purred at her two friends' teasing. Then the warm barn vanished and she found herself shivering in the snow.

"_Blackpaw!" the voice rang through the air, filled with panic. A lone cat was running through the trees, his gray pelt streaked with snow. His dark blue eyes were wide._

_She tried to call out to him but he didn't seem to hear her, continuing on his way._

"_He cannot hear you," the voice said, echoing her thoughts, and she turned around to see Stormheart. The tom's fur seemed to expel the snow and he stood out vividly, almost unreal. But his eyes were weary and sad._

"_But he seems so lost," Misty replied. "Please. We must help him."_

"_One day we will, Misty," Stormheart said. "But for now he must face this alone."_

"_Wait. How do you know my name?" Misty asked warily._

_Stormheart turned that sad gaze upon her. "Just remember the prophecy, Misty," he said, his voice grave. "Remember."_

"Misty? Misty, what's the matter?" Night's voice broke in and she shook her head, once again in the nice warm barn.

"Oh…nothing," Misty replied casually, but that was a lie. There was definitely something wrong.

* * *

Rainpaw stumbled through the snow, his paws frozen and numb. The wind whipped the snow into a flurry, a blizzard that stung his eyes.

He slipped on the ice and called out again but his sister did not reply. His journey seemed to last many seasons as he trudged through a world of white. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. The storm was working against him, trying to hold him back.

His frost-bitten paws finally gave way and he fell into the snow. The soft white seemed to swallow him up, offering a promising and tempting comfort, the strange warmth drawing him down into darkness.

He didn't know how long he lay there in a numb state of being, accepting the cold that crept into his pelt and chilled him down to the bone. He knew he had to go somewhere, but at the moment it didn't seem so important. All he wanted was to stay here. Stay here forever.

"Rainpaw!" He didn't know whether he had imagined the voice or not, but he recognized it as his sister's. "Rainpaw! Get up!"

He raised his head but could not see any break in the snow. His eye lids drooped.

"Rainpaw!" This time the voice was louder and more insistent. "Please come! I've found out something!"

Gritting his teeth against his exhaustion, Rainpaw made an effort and managed to get to his feet. He took off past the trees, just then realizing how close he was to Snakerocks.

He heard voices ahead and wanted to leap out to his sister's aid, but he knew that wouldn't do anything. He slowed his pace and, crouching to blend in with the snow, he peered out through the bushes.

Blackpaw was there, huddled on the ground, shivering uncontrollably and Rainpaw gasped at the sight of blood dripping from a scratch on her shoulder.

"I told you," she whispered. "I saw nothing."

"You lie," Thistletooth lashed out and she squeaked when a claw snagged on her ear.

"Calm yourself, Thistletooth," Shadestar growled. "She can't tell us anything if you kill her."

"She heard something," Thistletooth snarled. "She knows what we're planning. And I bet she'll tell that pathetic Raggedfur. There'll be a rebellion."

"Yes, but we must question her first," Shadestar reasoned. "Raggedfur may be planning something and she'll know about it."

Blackpaw turned her head and her wide, scared eyes locked onto Rainpaw's. She looked surprised but quickly turned away so as not to give away his position.

"I'll never tell you anything!" she spat defiantly, sweeping the snow behind her delicately with her fluffy tail. "And you'll never win. StarClan will defeat you and you'll go to the Dark Forest, you crowfood-eating piece of fox dung!"

Thistletooth hissed and surged forward, throwing her off her paws and shoving her into the snow. She let out a shocked squeal and tried to retaliate, swiping at him with her claws. He cuffed her on the side of the head and she fell back again.

Shadestar watched coldly as his deputy brutally attacked the young apprentice. Blood spattered the snow which was churned by the fighting ThunderClan cats.

Blackpaw tried to avoid the next attack but Thistletooth was stronger and lunged forward, burying his claws in her back. She screeched as she fell to the ground. Then she was silent and Thistletooth stepped back, satisfied.

"No," Rainpaw whispered, staring in horror at his sister's bleeding body.

"Come," Shadestar said. "We must return to camp." He turned and vanished into the woods with his deputy.

"_No!_" Rainpaw burst out of his hiding place and ran to his littermate's side. "Blackpaw," he murmured but she did not reply. She remained still even when he nudged her blood-soaked flank. The snow that rested on her fur did not melt.

"No, please," he begged, his voice cracking. He pushed his nose into his sister's fur and closed his eyes, in mourning.

After what seemed like several moons had passed, he opened his eyes and prepared to take the bad news back to Snowpaw.

But something stopped him. An odd formation in the snow. It was a wavy mark stained with drops of blood but it caught his attention. It couldn't have been made by the scuffle for it was too deliberate. His mind flashed on the image of Blackpaw's tail swishing over the snow and how she had heard something of Shadestar's plan that had cost her her life. She had heard something.

The pattern she had made looked almost like the snow had been swept over by the wind. WindClan.

They were planning on attacking WindClan next.


	4. Chapter 3

Rainpaw left his mournful vigil with a sense of purpose as he returned to the camp. He made an effort to appear casual, determined that Shadestar shouldn't know what he had seen.

"Rainpaw, there you are," Snowpaw said as he approached. "Did you find Blackpaw?"

Rainpaw nodded grimly. "Yes."

Snowpaw's face fell. "No," he murmured, but the answer was all in the look on Rainpaw's face. "How could he do such a thing?"

"He's terrible," Rainpaw said. "That's all there is to it."

"We'd better tell the others."

"Yeah," Rainpaw agreed as they headed toward the warriors' den. "And there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Over the next few days, Misty puzzled over her strange dreams as Night taught her how to fight. She found it hard to concentrate and was again unprepared for Night's next attack.

Night sighed. "Something wrong?"

Misty shook her head to clear it. "Sorry. I guess I've just got too much on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?" Night asked softly, coming to sit beside the younger cat.

"Well, I don't even understand it myself," Misty replied, unsure how to begin. "It all started with this dream I had a few nights ago. A strange cat came to me and he said he was from something called StarClan. He said his name was Stormheart."

"Stormheart?" Night echoed.

"Yes," Misty confirmed. "Did you know him?"

"Once. A long time ago," Night murmured and then added, "Go on. What else did he say?"

"He talked about some kind of danger. Then he took me into the woods and it was really strange. He said, 'only the mist that bonds clan and clan can turn darkness to light.' What does that mean?"

Night seemed to ponder that statement for a moment before she finally replied. "It must refer to the current trouble in the forest," she said hesitantly. "The threat to all the clans."

"But what has that got to do with me?"

Night took a deep breath and she seemed almost reluctant, not wanting to tell what she knew. "There is something I have not told you," she began softly. "I have cared for you and loved you like any mother would for her kit. But the truth is, I am not your mother."

Misty stared in shocked silence. It couldn't be true. But when she opened her mouth, her voice was low and uncertain. "Is that true?"

Night nodded.

"Then what happened to my real parents?" she asked. "And why did you never tell me?"

"I never told you because I wanted to protect you. I promised your mother I wouldn't let any harm come to you. And as for your parents." Night sighed. "They come from the clans."

"So that means," Misty said slowly. "That I'm a clan cat?"

"Yes," Night said simply.

"So who were my parents?"

Night paused then seemed to decide it couldn't hurt. "You mother is Icewhisker and your father…was Stormheart."

Misty gasped. "So that's why I've had the dream, then? He came to me because of who I am."

"Perhaps," Night said.

Misty lowered her head, all this new knowledge overwhelming her. "I--I think I'm going to go for a walk," she said.

"Okay, but be careful," Night said. "I promised your mother I would protect you. She gave you to me to raise because if she hadn't, you would have been killed. So whatever you do, keep away from the clans."

* * *

So Shadestar lied to hide the truth. His patrol had come across Blackpaw's body half-buried in the snow and anyone could see that she had been killed by ShadowClan.

Of course, Rainpaw knew what had really happened and had told the small group--the Rebels they had called themselves, the Resistance--the whole story.

Raggedfur was filled with determination to avenge her death. Bluefeather and Icewhisker mourned. Smalltail was outraged.

"What was Ravenstar thinking, appointing that tyrant as his deputy?" Smalltail fumed.

Rainpaw watched this in silence. He hadn't known Ravenstar, the former ThunderClan leader, but he had heard that the warrior was one of the youngest leaders. Desperate for acceptance and lacking better judgment, he had chosen Shadestar--then Shadefur--as his deputy, unaware of his fierce ambition. Ravenstar had only wanted someone strong for ThunderClan. Some called him a fool. He had died of greencough last leaf-bare, still extremely young.

"We've got to do something about him," Smalltail continued. "And something about that deputy too."

"And how would you do that?" The voice startled them and they turned toward the entrance to the den. It was Tawneystripe.

"Have you found out anything?" Raggedfur asked.

"Nothing new," Tawneystripe answered. "But Rainpaw's right. He is planning an attack on WindClan. And he may or may not be holding a clan meeting this evening."

"What do you mean, 'he may or may not?'" Icewhisker asked.

Tawneystripe sighed. "He's thinking about it."

Icewhisker cocked her head but said nothing more.

Later that day it turned out that Shadestar would hold a meeting after all, persuaded to do so by Tawneystripe. Rainpaw wondered what it could be about.

"Tawneystripe has insisted we need to make new warriors," Shadestar said from the top of the Highrock. He didn't look too happy about it and Rainpaw knew that Tawneystripe was probably the only one who could persuade him.

"Rainpaw, Snowpaw, come forward." He beckoned with his tail and the two apprentices slowly padded forward to face their cruel leader. But instead of excitement, Rainpaw only felt apprehension.

"From this day forward, Rainpaw should be known as Rainstorm. Snowpaw will be Snowpelt."

Utter silence.

No one congratulated the apprentices; they merely stood stone still, staring up at Shadestar as he leapt from the rock and padded into his den.

Rainstorm exchanged a glance with Snowpelt and saw his own look of shock reflected in his brother's eyes. Those weren't the right words! That wasn't how the ceremony should have been.

He twitched his ear and felt more awkward when the cats of ThunderClan came forward to congratulate them. He could tell they were just as uneasy about the whole situation as the newly named warriors.

"Don't worry too much," Raggedfur said as he came up behind Rainstorm. "Shadestar may not have said the right words, but I trust you still have the approval of StarClan."

"But the ceremony wasn't right," Rainstorm said, feeling terrible. This was supposed to be an important ceremony, the most anticipated for any apprentice. Yet Shadestar's lack of faith and care had killed the ceremony. It had no meaning.

"It's not your fault," Raggedfur said gently. "StarClan know you've earned this and they will accept you as warriors. I know you have faith, so you must show it by sitting in silent vigil. StarClan will watch over you."

Rainstorm opened his mouth then, remembering the need for silence, he merely nodded. _Yes, Raggedfur, _he thought as he and his brother sat on the edge of the clearing for their vigil. Raggedfur sent them a sympathetic glance and Rainstorm couldn't help feeling disappointed at the disastrous ceremony.

* * *

There was mostly silence save for the light crunch of ice under paw and the delicate swish of fur that snagged on jagged branches. Misty ducked to avoid a thorn penetrating her ear tip and continued onward. Despite what Night had said, Misty found herself inexplicably drawn toward the forest. It held a strange fascination with her as well as the scents of many cats.

She could still see the frozen moor and beyond that, the barn, nearly lost in a world of white. The smell of rabbit wafted past her nose, faint but noticeable.

Misty paused, her nose twitching as she drank in the cold breeze, her whiskers quivering. Already the moisture was seeping through her fur, frost biting fiercely at her claws.

_How could Night have kept this secret from me? _Misty thought, a fresh wave of frustration coursing through her and making her instinctively flex her claws. She immediately regretted that action for the snow seeped under them, burning her like fire. _And for so long!_

She recalled that Night had tried to protect her but since when had knowledge been dangerous? To Misty, it could only mean wisdom and wisdom led to greater respect and understanding.

Shivering slightly, she was about to venture further when something stopped her in her tracks. A curious crunching like paws on snow. It was steady and rhythmic. It stopped. Then, just as Misty caught the faint tang on the air, the sound resumed and sped up, approaching and growing louder.

Misty had no time to call out or even realize she was in any danger before something pushed her off her feet, a growling figure of frost-bitten fur and gleaming teeth.

Gasping, Misty stumbled, found her footing again, and spun around to face her attacker.

The cat with the ice-encrusted fur had bared his teeth in a low hiss, ears drawn back and tail fluffed out. His pelt was long and pale gray, ruffled as if he hadn't groomed in a while. His intense green eyes sparked like a flame. A faint trace of sour odor clung to his fur.

It was the scent of fear and of crowfood.

"Get out of our territory," the stranger growled. Judging from his exaggerated stance and his voice, Misty guessed he wasn't used to giving angry threats. "Or I'll chase you out myself." He almost looked defensive.

"I-I didn't mean any harm," Misty stammered, taking a hasty step backward and averting her gaze from the tom's eyes.

"Sootfur!" another cat called and Misty flinched, not expecting this she-cat to arrive.

"Sootfur, what's going on here?" the golden she-cat asked and she cast a wary glance toward Misty.

"An intruder, Dawnfrost," the one called Sootfur replied, but he let his fur begin to lie flat.

"Oh, look!" Dawnfrost exclaimed. "You've scared the poor thing. She's probably lost."

At that statement, Misty stood a little taller. "I'm not lost," she stated evenly. "I meant to come here."

"Well, as Sootfur said," Dawnfrost sighed. "You are trespassing on WindClan territory. He won't harm you, but you'll need to leave."

"Fine," Sootfur grunted. "I suppose it's no use anyway. Who cares if some stray loner wanders into our territory. From what I've learned, our greatest threat dwells within the territories." These last words were quiet and Misty could barely make them out. She wondered briefly what he meant by that before she remembered she was a trespasser and felt a flicker of guilt.

"I'll just leave then," she said in a small voice and carefully backed up.

"Be careful, stranger," Dawnfrost hissed suddenly and Misty twitched her ear uncertainly. "There are other cats in the forest who would kill a loner like you. And only a sign from StarClan could stop him." Then she and Sootfur turned back to the moorland, padding away side by side.

_A sign from StarClan? _Misty wondered as she picked her way past bare thorn bushes, heading in the direction of the barn.

The sight of Stormheart flashed in her mind, the intensity of his eyes, the grimness of his voice. He had given her a prophecy. One that send shudders up and down her spine and one which she wasn't likely to forget.

_Remember, _he had said. _Remember._


	5. Chapter 4

The utter silence was eerie in that no shrill wail could break it. There was no news of the battle that raged on the moor.

Rainstorm crouched in the warriors' den, his ears flat back, his fur turned silver by the moonlight that spilled into the den. Snowpelt was settled beside him, shoulders tense and fur bristling.

The suspense was torture enough and Rainstorm thought he would die from it all, without knowing what was happening.

He hadn't been able to stop Shadestar from leading a fighting patrol into WindClan territory. Not without giving away the fact he had been witness at his sister's death. Now he could only sit in the unbearable silence while innocent cats fought and died.

He felt like a prisoner and for all intents, he was. One of the youngest cats, a new warrior named Flamepelt, stood guard outside the den and Brokenfoot wasn't too far away.

With his paranoia and distrust, Shadestar ordered the secret resistance be confined to the warriors' den so they remained unable to prevent the battle.

Raggedfur was there too, along with Icewhisker, Bluefeather, and a fuming Smalltail.

Peering out through the branches, Rainstorm caught Lightstep's eye and the medicine cat gave him a worried look before being ushered, quite rudely, back to her den by Brokenfoot.

The camp was nearly deserted save for the few warriors held prisoner. Rainstorm closed his eyes, almost sure he could see the agony in the WindClan cats' eyes as they fought an unjust battle. And this wasn't to drive them from their home. No, Shadestar launched this attack merely to strike fear into their hearts. Shadestar wanted them to be afraid. He wanted to rule over them.

"What will we do?" Snowpelt asked in a small voice, quivering slightly.

"We will stop him," Rainstorm vowed, a fierce determination burning in his eyes. "We will."

* * *

Two moons later and the sky was clear, the moon a sliver of claw. The stars glittered like dew on black fur, sending silvery light into the clearing below.

"Do you have any plans?' Willowstar, the leader of RiverClan asked. "I don't see what we can do about this. There's nothing in the Code that says--"

"Forget the Code," Owlstar replied. "It cannot help us now."

"I protest," Ashwhisker stood in defense of his leader. "The Code is everything!"

"Not now it isn't," Owlstar said, her voice sharp.

"That figures," Ashwhisker whispered to Sootfur, deputy of WindClan. "ShadowClan has never cared much for the Code."

"I heard that," Nightfur of ShadowClan hissed at them.

"Hey," Ashwhisker raised his voice. "Who is to represent ThunderClan?"

"No one, mouse brain," Nightfur spat. "It's them who are the problem. Why would they be here?"

"It's only their leader," Owlstar corrected her deputy. "Ashwhisker has raised a good question. Who represents ThunderClan?"

"We do."

All the cats at Fourtrees spun around to see who had spoken.

Emerging from the trees to stand under the starlight was a blue-gray warrior, standing tall and accompanied by another.

"We represent ThunderClan," Rainstorm said confidently and paced forward until he and Snowpelt stood beside the WindClan deputy.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Nightfur asked suspiciously.

"You don't know," Rainstorm replied smoothly. "But we want Shadestar gone just as much as you do."

Owlstar and Ashwhisker nodded in agreement to his words, while Nightfur looked on disapprovingly. Sootfur, the youngest deputy, cast a friendly glance in Rainstorm's direction. Rainstorm nodded in return.

"So how is it you know about this little gathering?" Nightfur asked.

Rainstorm didn't reply but focused his attention on the three leaders. He wasn't about to give away the fact that he had been told by Russetclaw of ShadowClan.

"So what is it you're planning?" Willowstar wanted to know.

"We fight," Owlstar announced

Silence met her words and then an outbreak of meows, approvals and protests.

"He's insane!" Nightfur proclaimed. "That makes him unpredictable. He's probably mounting an attack even as we speak."

"Then we be the first to strike," Owlstar said. "We catch him by surprise."

"Many of his enemies are within his own camp," Snowpelt spoke up for the first time. "They will help you. He will be outnumbered."

"Yes," Rainstorm replied. "If his enemies unite, we can defeat him."

"That seems possible," Willowstar nodded, accepting his words.

"So when do we attack?" Ashwhisker questioned.

"As soon as we can," said Rainstorm.

"My warriors are not ready," Goldenstar said, his voice lowered in reluctance. "It's been a harsh leaf-bare. Prey has been scarce. I do not know how well my warriors would do in a fight, not after the last battle." He seemed ashamed for having voiced his clan's weaknesses, but Rainstorm had to agree. It had been a tough season.

"So how long do we wait?" Owlstar asked, fixing her intense amber eyes on the WindClan leader. "How long do we wait for the inevitable?"

"As long as it takes," Willowstar voiced and the ShadowClan leader turned to face her, then narrowed her eyes. "to recover," the RiverClan leader finished.

"We just don't have the time," Owlstar pointed out. "He could attack while we're preparing. You should know this, Willowstar. He attacked us first, then it was WindClan," she paused a moment to let the words sink in. "You can be sure RiverClan will be his next target."

"I think we should attack at once," Nightfur said. "We take all the cats that are fit. We don't need everyone to outnumber Shadestar and his allies."

"She's got a point," Rainstorm said, surprised that he was actually agreeing with the prickly ShadowClan deputy. "We just need more cats that he has. Out of the four clans, there should be enough recovered to drive him from the forest."

"Alright, we attack as soon as we can," Owlstar said. "Does everyone agree?"

There was an inaudible grumble from Ashwhisker but besides that, no cat voiced any more doubts.

"Good," Owlstar nodded, satisfied. "We should allow for time to tell our clanmates. We will take a day to prepare."

"When the time is right," Rainstorm chimed in. "We'll send our swiftest messenger and your warriors will need to be ready to fight. He won't go peacefully and there are a good many warriors of ThunderClan who would support him."

"Yes," Owlstar said. "That is a good plan. This meeting is now over and until next time, may StarClan be with you."

"May StarClan be with us all," Rainstorm returned as he stood and, with Snowpelt by his side, vanished into the undergrowth.

The rest of the cats dispersed, traveling back toward their separate territories until Fourtrees was silent and deserted.

"You really think this plan will work?" Snowpelt asked.

"It has to work," Rainstorm replied grimly. "It just has to."


	6. Chapter 5

"They agree that we should fight," Rainstorm concluded in the warriors' den. The sun was just rising, bathing the camp in the golden rays of dawn. The young warrior and his brother had just returned.

Raggedfur nodded in approval. "With the other clans to fight with us, Shadestar should be outnumbered."

"He'll give us a lot of trouble about it, too," Smalltail said. "There'll be a fight before we can drive him out."

"We'll have to send a messenger," Rainstorm told them. "We're giving them a day to prepare. At moonrise, that warrior will send word to the other clans. We attack at dawn."

He glanced at Snowpelt, waiting for him to volunteer. With those long legs and slim build, Snowpelt was the fastest warrior in ThunderClan. But instead, he stayed silent, gazing at the camp as if lost in thought.

"Snowpelt?" Rainstorm prodded.

With a twitch of his ears, Snowpelt turned to face him. "Yes?"

"You're the fastest cat in this clan," Rainstorm pointed out. "You'd be the best one to travel to the other clans, make sure they're prepared. Will you do it?"

Snowpelt hesitated but only for a moment. "I'll do it," he said firmly.

"Okay," Rainstorm said. "I guess this is it." He saw grim determination on the faces of his friends. Raggedfur and Smalltail remained ever calm. Bluefeather and Icewhisker looked ready. In just a day, the future of their clan would change. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Rainstorm's heart pounded as the sun set over the trees. The moon was already rising. He felt a dire sense of urgency as he picked up his mice and ran back to the camp. Shadestar had ordered that he do some hunting today near the Great Sycamore. Unable to refuse, lest Shadestar suspect something, Rainstorm had obeyed.

Now he was racing through the trees, hoping that Snowpelt had managed to sneak out of the camp.

He nearly crashed into the cat that confronted him. Panting, he skidded to a halt. It was Tawneystripe.

"Rainstorm, something terrible has happened!" the she-cat exclaimed. Her fur was ruffled and she was breathing hard. It was obvious she had run all the way from the camp to find him.

"Calm down," Rainstorm said. "What happened?"

"It's Shadestar!" Tawneystripe panted. "He's launching an attack. Somehow he must have found out what we're planning."

Rainstorm's blood turned to ice. "Who is he attacking?"

"RiverClan," was her reply.

"Come on." Rainstorm shot through the forest, finally emerging in the camp. It was nearly deserted. The sight of the empty clearing, the silence, brought back the memory of the attack on WindClan and he shuddered.

"Rainstorm!" Snowpelt called.

"Snowpelt, we have to go."

But Snowpelt stopped in his tracks, staring at something just beyond Rainstorm's shoulder.

"And just what is it you were planning on doing?" queried Brokenfoot's menacing voice. "Shadestar doesn't trust you in battle. You'll turn on him. I've been given orders to keep you confined to the camp."

Rainstorm took a step back. He had to get out of here. He just had to.

But he couldn't run. He sensed another cat, Leopardtail, closing in behind him. In a rush, he tried to break past them, though it was a futile attempt.

Leopardtail hissed and rammed her shoulder into him, knocking him off balance. Brokenfoot's claws scored across his side and he winced.

"No…" Tawneystripe trailed off, watching as Brokenfoot and Leopardtail herded Rainstorm toward the den. He was still tired from his run, he couldn't fight. Giving up hope, Snowpelt and Tawneystripe followed.

"I can't believe this," Rainstorm said as they were left along in the den. "We've failed."

* * *

The darkness was peaceful. Full of stars and the silence of night. The darkness was like a soft wave that licked at the shore, a warm comfort, an old friend. When the black turned lighter, there was unease. A discomfort that just couldn't be allowed and Ashwhisker flinched away from it, drawing his tail closer to his body.

It came again, an insistent prodding, and then the illusion shattered with the panic of thunder. Someone called out to him and at last he opened his eyes. He winced when the face came into view, a mere mouselength from his own.

It was Oneclaw.

"Ashwhisker, wake up," he hissed. "RiverClan is under attack!"

* * *

Chaos. The camp was filled with chaos. The screeching of cats, the slash of claws, all splitting the air as RiverClan's deputy emerged. One moment ago, all had been quiet. Then there had been the ambush, loud enough to wake the rest of the clan.

In his mind, Ashwhisker knew something had gone wrong. _They _were the ones supposed to do the ambushing. Not the other way around. Somehow Shadestar had realized their plans.

He charged into the battle.

He didn't hesitate to claw the pelt of the nearest ThunderClan cat, yowling in fury as he did. The warrior was caught by surprise, springing away from Ashwhisker's attack.

"Oneclaw!" Ashwhisker called to the white warrior who had followed him out of the den. "Go to WindClan! Go get help!"

A heartbeat later, Oneclaw pelted across the camp and disappeared from view.

Ashwhisker lashed out fiercely, his blood running like liquid fire. Claws scorched his flank and he fought hard against the pain. He was determined to drive out these invaders. At whatever the cost.

* * *

Memories flooded Rainstorm's mind. Memories of the battle with WindClan. The horror of waiting, waiting in a silent camp, alone to imagine the wails of the dying. Once again, Rainstorm had failed to act. He could barely move, trapped under the cold gaze of Brokenfoot.

Their plan had not worked.

"What now?" Snowpelt hissed once Brokenfoot snorted and looked away. "How did he know to attack now anyway?"

"I don't know," Rainstorm admitted.

"Well?" Snowpelt persisted. "You have any more grand ideas?"

Rainstorm exploded. "No! I don't have any plans. No ideas. I just don't know what we're going to do."

There was silence after that. Snowpelt looked worried and hurt. Icewhisker looked down at her paws.

Rainstorm lowered his eyes and did not raise them again.

* * *

Bleeding from his shoulder and flank, Ashwhisker, panting, sniffed the still lump of tabby fur before him. There was no need to, for anyone could clearly see the cat was dead, her eyes staring sightlessly at the sky. It was Dewpaw, the apprentice medicine cat.

She and her mentor had been forced to fight when an enemy warrior had broken into their den. Kestrelflight continued to fight, unaware of his apprentice's death.

Leaving the body where it lay, Ashwhisker turned back to the battle, flexing his claws.

He was about to leap at the nearest ThunderClan cat when a yowl split the air. Immediately, the cats released their opponents, backing away at the signal.

The call had come from the dark gray cat who stood tall and arrogant with head held high, at the edge of the clearing. Shadestar's piercing blue eyes glittered in triumph. Then the enemy warriors turned tail and vanished, leaving the devastated clan behind them.


	7. Chapter 6

Wriggling between bare branches, snow clinging to her pelt, Misty's ears pricked. She held still, listening to the slight scrabbling of a wood mouse at the base of a tree. Pinpointing her prey, she crouched and slowly stalked the little creature, keeping upwind so it did not notice death lurking just behind it.

With a swift pounce, kicking the ground hard with her hind legs, Misty landed on top of the mouse. Pinning it under her paw, she gave it a quick bite to the neck.

It was then that she realized she could spot WindClan's territory through the trees. It wasn't far from here that she had encountered her first clan cats. For a moment, she was caught by curiosity, abandoning her mouse to a dead thicket at the base of a tree. She crept forward.

Unlike the snow-covered moor or the pine forest Stormheart had led her through in her dream, this was a place of mighty oaks and towering maples. Gnarled branches reached up to the sky, gray and frost-bitten. She padded cautiously, scenting the air for fear she might get caught. She could smell cats, many of them, but their scent was stale. Maybe she could avoid them for now. Sootfur and Dawnfrost had warned her against this.

The air was quiet, save for a gentle and consistent breeze that came from behind her, carrying her scent off into the trees. Night would give her much grief in she ever found out, Misty thought. The black loner still highly disapproved of Misty's fascination with the clan cats.

_But I have to do this, _Misty insisted, recalling her strange dreams. _I know this is what Stormheart wants. And I've also got to find my mother, _she added solemnly.

She padded further until she could hear the distant rumble of water over rocks. That's when she spotted the vole, a small, starved creature, but food nonetheless. Maybe she could catch it for Night. The loner need never know where it came from.

Lowering herself onto her haunches, she slowly crept forward, careful to stay silent. At the last moment, she leaped.

Something like a boulder crashed into her side, sending her sprawling and winded. Confused, she tried to get up only for the weight to come on her again, squashing every last bit of air from her lungs. She gasped. Pain seared her fleshed from ice-sharp claws.

Letting out a desperate mew, she gazed up into the face of her attacker. It was a light tabby tom, a scar drawn across the side of his face. His yellow eyes gleamed menacingly as he lifted a paw to deliver the death blow.

Fear stunned Misty, leaving her unsure what to do, her heart pounding frantically in her chest. Her last thought would be that she shouldn't have listened to Stormheart. Perhaps she should have obeyed Night instead. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the excruciating pain. For the ripping of claws and then for all of oblivion.

But it never came.

The weight lifted off her and her attacker gave a yowl of surprise.

Scrambling to her feet, she expected to see Night there, chasing the other cat away. But no. No, this cat Misty had never seen in her life. He was larger than her, yet wiry, with smooth blue-gray fur. Though he seemed impressive in her eyes, the other cat was far bigger, with wide shoulders and rippling muscles.

Her rescuer raised a paw, claws unsheathed, but didn't strike. He just glared at the tabby whose eyes glittered with hatred.

"You aren't to kill to defend our territory, Thistletooth," the cat spat harshly. From the tense set of his shoulders, his bristling fur, Misty thought he was likely to sink his claws into the larger cat's fur.

"But Rainstorm, you are forgetting something," the one called Thistletooth replied. "I'm deputy and you, you don't even have an apprentice. With your experience, you might as well be a kit," he taunted. "A helpless, mewling kit!"

"It's against the Code to kill like this," Rainstorm growled. "You chase out intruders, not turn them into crow-food!"

"Well maybe it's time someone turned _you _into crow-food," Thistletooth snarled and, before Misty could quite realize what was happeniing, he lunged.

Without a sound, Rainstorm twisted to the side. It was enough to avoid most of the attack but not to miss the swipe of claws along his side. Turning in frustration, Thistletooth struck out and Rainstorm, ears flat, pounced on his back, nipping with thorn-sharp teeth. Misty watched in horror, unable to move, unable to breathe, as the two cats converged into one spitting ball of fury.

Thistletooth bared his teeth in a snarl and whipped around. He connected with Rainstorm's hind leg and there was a furious yowl as the latter was pulled off. He flew through the air, hitting the trunk of a tree with a sickening thud, and falling limply to the ground. Misty noticed fresh healing wounds on him that were opening up again.

Shaking his head, Rainstorm sat back up just in time to see Thistletooth's next attack. He rolled to the side and Thistletooth skidded to a halt a mouse-length from the sturdy oak. He turned just as Rainstorm raked his claws along his flank, drawing lines of bright red against the paleness of his coat.

His eyes alight with fury, Thistletooh rounded on the younger warrior, baring his teeth and lunging for the throat. Rainstorm fell back as the weight landed on him and he thrust his hind paws into his opponent's belly. The two of them rolled over and over on the ground, staining the snow with their mixed blood. Spitting, Rainstorm managed to get back to his feet, only to be pulled down again. Teeth sank into his shoulder and he screamed.

Confident in his victory, Thistletooth raised a paw to strike. But Rainstorm slashed fiercely and his opponent recoiled. In that instant, Rainstorm flipped him over onto his back, placing a paw on his throat.

Thistletooth froze. The two cats simply glared at each other, panting hard from their struggle.

"You don't need to kill to win battles," Rainstorm growled through gritted teeth and he stepped back, releasing his hold. Misty could tell his didn't really want to.

"You can never get away with what you've just done," Thistletooth hissed as he got to his feet. "Shadestar won't let you. He'll drive you out. Better yet, he'll kill you."

Rainstorm just stood rigid, his fur ruffled, blood dripping from the wound on his shoulder. He raised his head, wincing just a bit, and stared back defiantly. "So be it," he said coolly. "His reign will soon be at its end."

Obviously not believing a word of what Rainstorm had said and angry at his apparent lack of fear, Thistletooth backed away. "Traitor," he snarled, then vanished into the undergrowth.

As soon as Thistletooth had gone, Rainstorm's shoulders slumped in sudden exhaustion. He bowed his head and Misty saw the way he was holding his hind paw, as if it hurt badly.

"You should go now," he said in a quiet voice, without once looking up.

"I–I'm sorry," Misty stammered. "I didn't mean to cause you all this trouble."

"It's not your fault. Thistletooth knows it's against the Code to kill without good reason."

"You're hurt," Misty pointed out. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Rainstorm replied. "Littlestep will take care of it."

Misty cocked her head but didn't ask any more questions, for once her playful curiosity deserting her. She was about to leave when she caught a familiar scent on the air, one which couldn't possibly be there. It was Stormheart!

And with the scent came his words. _This is who you seek, _the wind whispered. _He will help you fulfill the prophecy. But first, you must learn to fight._

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"My mentor taught me," was the simple reply.

A pause. Then, "Can you teach me?"

For the first time, the young warrior turned around to face her. "But you're a loner. You can never learn from a clan cat. We have our own places in this world. Mine is with my clan and yours," he stopped. "Yours is in that safe haven." With that, he leaped to his feet and left Misty sitting in the cold snow, utterly alone.


	8. Chapter 7

Rainstorm pushed his way through the thorn tunnel, dreading what he would find. Shadestar might very well sit in wait, a smug Thistletooth at his side, to rid the clan of its traitorous warrior. He was expecting that scene more than any other and was surprised when what greeted him was a falsely peaceful camp.

Flamepelt and Leopardtail shared a rabbit by the nettle patch while Smalltail emerged from the warriors' den. As he passed the Highrock, he could hear the faint voices inside, yet could not tell what they were saying. He could only tell there were three cats: Shadestar, Thistletooth, and another he soon recognized as Tawneystripe. He felt a bit reassured at this, for he knew she was the only cat in ThunderClan who could speak openly to Shadestar without getting reprimanded or cuffed around the ears.

A moment later, the three cats came out into the clearing, Tawneystripe at Shadestar's shoulder and an irritated Thistletooth behind. When Shadestar spotted Rainstorm, he gave a disdainful sniff and narrowed his eyes. Rainstorm tried not to shrink under his cold scrutiny.

"Go to your den. Rest," he said. "You must be tired after today."

Rainstorm was shocked into speechlessness, unsure of how to react. Thistletooth opened his mouth to protest but Shadestar silenced him with a flick of his tail before standing and heading back to his den. Thistletooth shot Rainstorm a murderous look. So it was finally obvious. Shadestar, the cat who had killed ruthlessly and fought unjust battles had just let his enemy, Rainstorm, go. He was truly insane.

* * *

Doing as he was told and also wanting the peace and quiet that came with sleep, Rainstorm padded into the warriors' den. He was met by Snowpelt and Raggedfur; Snowpelt looked worried and then relieved to see his brother had not been severely punished.

He found Bluefeather curled up in her nest, sound asleep. Rainstorm flopped down, drawing his tail in close, and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him away.

It seemed like only a heartbeat had passed before he woke again, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He leaped to his feet when he took in his surroundings. No longer was he in the warriors' den, surrounded by his friends, but now he stood in a clearing. Fourtrees, he realized. The great oaks towered over him and the stars shone brighter than he had ever seen them.

A gray cat came into view at the edge of the hollow, stars entangled in his fur and alight in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Rainstorm asked warily.

"My name is Stormheart," he said.

"You're a StarClan cat," Rainstorm stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Come with me," Stormheart said and started off through the trees. Rainstorm followed, his curiosity lending strength to his weary paws. Before long, he realized they were heading toward the ShadowClan border. Yet Stormheart didn't slow until they reached a break in the trees where lay the dangerous Snakerocks.

"What're we doing here?"

But Stormheart did not answer, gazing at a spot amongst the rocks that only he could see.

Then the scene changed before Rainstorm's eyes, the grass swaying as the snow melted, the clouds swimming overhead as it became day. Then it darkened again.

A cat lay at the base of the rocks, tiredly licking at a small, newborn kit. It squeaked and nudged her belly, kneading it with tiny paws. Two other cats were hidden in the darkness and a third emerged, recognizable as Russetclaw, medicine cat of ShadowClan.

"Listen, Shadestar is coming," Russetclaw whispered. "We need to hide your kit. For protection."

"Where's Stormheart?" the queen asked, her tone sounding weary. But when all Russetclaw did was gaze at her in silence, she tilted her head back and let out a mournful wail. The sound tore at Rainstorm's heart.

"You can mourn later, but right now we must save your kit," Russetclaw insisted.

"Night," the queen addressed one of the two cats nearly invisible in the darkness. "Please. Protect her." But Night looked at her in horror and did nothing, murmuring something Rainstorm could not hear. "Please," the queen repeated. "This kit must live. Take her far from here so she will be safe."

"Hurry. He's coming." Russetclaw's voice sounded urgent.

As Night approached, the queen looked away. "Her name is Mistykit. Please take good care of her."

Beside Rainstorm, Stormheart looked on mournfully as the loner scooped up the crying kit and carried her away into the night.

Then the scene vanished and once again, the two warriors were alone.

"I don't understand," Rainstorm said. "What's this all about?"

"Your meeting with that loner was no mere coincidence," Stormheart replied, turning to face him. "She is my daughter. And I know that she wants you to teach her warriors skills. I have lead her to you and she needs your help."

"But why?" Rainstorm protested. "Haven't I enough to worry about already?"

"There is a prophecy about her," Stormheart meowed. "_Only the mist that bonds clan and clan can turn darkness to light_."

"But she's a loner!"

"With the heart of a warrior," Stormheart said. "And she has clan blood. You must train her in the ways of a warrior. She is your only hope."

Rainstorm blinked – and he was once again in the warriors' den, the light turned gray with the coming dawn.

* * *

He left the camp without eating, not wanting to be caught by Thistletooth who would have happily ripped his fur off for a couple of mouse tails.

He crept as silent as he could up the ravine and into the forest, listening for the sounds of prey. He finally spotted a vole that had emerged from its burrow. Stopping, he crouched, then leaped to dispatch his prey with a single bite to the neck. He allowed himself time to enjoy his meal, finishing it in a couple quick bites before setting off again.

He wasn't even at all sure where he would find her, but he recalled seeing a barn once on the edge of WindClan territory when he had made his journey to Highstones. He would start there.

The trees were less dense at the edge of the territory, the moor beyond cold and windblown. He pricked his ears as he approached, this time searching out the distinct sounds of a WindClan border patrol. With all the trouble in his own clan, a hostile confrontation with WindClan was the last thing he needed.

As he moved on, wary of being on WindClan land, he was glad to have already caught prey. It made it easier for him to avoid following the fresh scent of rabbit carried to him on the breeze.

Much to his advantage, he didn't meet any other cats. Already the sun was rising high and he wondered what the ThunderClan cats would think of him, sneaking off as he had. He promised himself that he would do some hunting on the way back to camp.

There were more trees ahead and a thicket of brambles jutting form the snow. A cat's scent reached him on the air and he crouched low, for amoment convinced it was a WindClan patrol. But he relaxed a moment later when he recognized the scent as Misty's.

The she-cat was coming from the direction of the barn, snuffling among the roots of a tree. Then she flicked her ears in irritation as if she had lost a good piece of prey.

Taking a deep breath, still unsure is he was doing the right thing, Rainstorm approached her.

She saw him and shrank back, but did not back away. Only after a moment did she seem to recognize him and let her fur lie flat.

"Rainstorm?" she asked cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday," Rainstorm began. "And I've decided to help. I'll train you to be like a real warrior."


	9. Chapter 8

She was a fast learner, Rainstorm had to admit, crouching among the snow. Over the past quarter of a moon, she had paid close attention, acting like any willing apprentice._ Mistypaw_, he thought as he watched her.

She was already a pretty good hunter despite the scarcity of prey that came in leaf-bare. Unlike other non-clan cats Rainstorm had heard of, Misty didn't back down from a challenge, determined to get it right. She had already managed to get in a blow or two during battle training, probably due to her limited practice with Night.

Suddenly she sat up. "What is StarClan?"

Rainstorm was hardly surprised. "StarClan are our warrior ancestors. It's where we go when we die, to watch over the living in the forest."

"And medicine cats. They interpret signs from StarClan, right?"

"Yes, and then we do what is their will."

Their training sessions were often interrupted by periods of questioning. Misty seemed determined to learn everything she could about the Code and the warrior way of life.

It wasn't long before Snowpelt found out and he agreed to help with the training. Rainstorm was relieved when he caught the glint of old humor in his brother's eyes as Misty tackled him. For a moment it was as if none of this had ever happened, as if they were still apprentices scuffling in the training hollow. As carefree as ever…

But they could never go back. Never again would they play outside the apprentices' den and never would Blackpaw join them. In her place now was Misty.

That thought had come to him unbidden and he blinked in confusion. But it was true. Misty was so much like his sister.

"Okay, let's see that move again," Snowpelt said, shaking the snow from his fur. He seemed so relaxed. But Rainstorm could see the tense set of his shoulders and he knew the warrior was anxious. More so than most others in the clan and Rainstorm wondered at that. Snowpelt wasn't the jittery, nervous type.

Misty obeyed him like an apprentice would for a mentor, crouching down, tail flicking. She pounced and Snowpelt sidestepped out of the way. He lifted a paw to bat at her as she landed but she rolled away from the strike, slipping underneath her opponent and kicking at his belly with her hind paws. He leaped nearly a tail-length in the air, unbalanced, and stumbled to the side. Rainstorm watched them scuffle about before Snowpelt finally used the advantage of weight and held her down.

"You're improving," Snowpelt said and stepped back, allowing the younger cat to scramble to her feet.

"What's this?"

The three cats spun around in alarm at the new voice. Rainstorm felt his claws slide out instinctively.

Smalltail was standing at the edge of the clearing, Tawneystripe's apprentice Lionpaw by her side. Rainstorm groaned inwardly, remembering how Smalltail had promised to take Lionpaw out for a bit of hunting.

"Who's she?" Smalltail persisted. "She's not a clan cat. What's she doing here? Come to think of it, what are _you _doing here?"

Rainstorm hesitated, trying to think of a good enough response for the prickly she-cat.

"Well?" Smalltail said again.

So Rainstorm decided to settle for the truth. Rapidly, he explained to the warrior the reasons for these training sessions, reluctantly describing the dream from StarClan.

When he had finished, Smalltail shot a look at Misty. To Rainstorm's relief, the glance was not hostile, but held a warmth unexpected in the cat's eyes.

Just behind her, Lionpaw's eyes widened, but he held his tongue. Rainstorm realized he really didn't have anything to worry about. He should have known he could trust Smalltail. The warrior may be prickly and irritable at times, but she was a loyal ThunderClan warrior and friend at heart.

"We'll have to tell Raggedfur."

Rainstorm had half-expected her to say something like that. After all, he was kind of like their unofficial leader. He exchanged a glance with Misty and she looked a little uncertain. But Lionpaw approached her and said a few friendly words that seemed to calm her.

It wasn't long before word spread and Raggedfur and Tawneystripe joined in on the secret. They made Misty welcome and Rainstorm was glad.

* * *

"Misty?" the voice called as the loner apprentice ate, staring out at the woodland beyond the barn.

"Misty?" the voice insisted, louder this time and with a touch of worry. Then a paw prodded her side and Misty started, facing the cat. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine," Misty responded, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear.

"You sure?" Night asked, the concern still evident on her face and in her voice. "You're always gone during the days and I can never find you. I assume you've been hunting, but you hardly return with anything and I just don't see the sense in it, given the plentiful supply of mice in the barn. Is something troubling you?"

Misty shook her head.

Night narrowed her eyes. "You haven't been looking for any of those clan cats have you?"

"No," Misty lied. Though technically it wasn't a lie. She wasn't _looking _for the clan cats. She'd already found them. But that didn't make the truth sound any better. She kept her mouth shut.

Night sighed. "If there were trouble, you'd tell me, right?"

Misty nodded, afraid that her voice would betray her guilt. She would be returning to what Night called "trouble" the very next day.

* * *

"Okay, stay light on your feet, just like this…good, you're really improving. Just shift your weight a bit--that way when someone attacks you, you can easily get out of their way."

Misty did as Rainstorm instructed, shifting her weight and feeling light on her paws.

"But what if I want to stand my ground?" she asked.

"Judge the size and strength of your opponent first," Rainstorm counseled. "Most likely, you'll need to dodge the attack before you can get in a blow of your own." To demonstrate, he lunged toward her. With a squeak of surprise, Misty scampered out of the way.

Rainstorm landed on all fours and turned to face the she-cat. "It's when your adversary's back is turned that you strike. To catch me by surprise."

As if on cue, Misty swiped her paw through the air. Rainstorm ducked and her paw passed less than a mouse-length over his ear.

"You're doing well," Rainstorm praised. "If you lived in the clan, you'd be nearing your first assessment."

"Really?" Misty's eyes gleamed. "Can you assess me?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't think so."

The cats whipped around, startled by the menacing growl. Rainstorm's blood drained into his paws.

"Betraying the clan, are we?" Shadestar said. "Thought that since you had no apprentice of your own, you'd go off and find one?"

Thistletooth and Flamepelt were on either side of the leader. Thistletooth sneered, his eyes glowing with smug satisfaction. For once, surprising Rainstorm, Flamepelt didn't look arrogant. He didn't meet anyone's eye. Behind Rainstorm, Misty took a step back.

"Well?" Shadestar demanded when he received no answer. "What do you think you are doing? You are to return to the camp now where I can keep an eye on you. And unless you want to see that filthy kittypet die, I suggest you not come back."

"But--" Misty began, then trailed off under Shadestar's threatening glare.

"You'd better go," Rainstorm murmured to her. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." Not looked back, he headed into the forest, flanked by the enemy of his own kin, forced to return like a prisoner.

He was escorted to the warriors' den where he was met by Smalltail.

"He knew," Rainstorm told her. "But how?"

"I know," Smalltail replied grimly. "Think about it. How did he know to raid RiverClan when he did? The night before our planned attack? And how else could he have possibly found out about your training the loner?"

Rainstorm had a feeling he already knew what she would say next, but he let her continue.

"There is a traitor among us," she said. "One of our own."

Rainstorm couldn't help but look out at the camp, at Raggedfur and Bluefeather, at the young and quiet Lionpaw. He felt a cold shudder along his spine.


	10. Chapter 9

Rainstorm couldn't believe his luck. If he could call it luck, he wasn't at all certain. Sure, he hadn't managed to get himself exiled. _Yet. _But he had no idea what would become of Misty. The voice of Stormheart filled his mind, constantly reminding him of the prophecy.

_I can't_, he silently cried. _There's nothing more I can do. I've failed. _Though he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was true. He waited, listened, but caught no trace of scent on the breeze, no evidence that Stormheart had heard.

_Where are you_? He thought in despair. He curled up in his warm nest, hoping to receive another sign. He needed to know what he had to do next.

But when he once again opened his eyes, the air was dark, the ground dark, the scents, the sounds, everything dark. And in that darkness was great despair, even as the white light bobbed in the night.

"Stormheart?" he called, his voice echoing despite the open air, and he took a hesitant step forward. He squinted, just now realizing it was the shape of a cat, its fur glowing silver under a nonexistent moon.

"Hello?" He slowly approached the figure to see that it was a young she-cat. She sat with her back to him, gazing at the ground as if staring at nothing. And no matter how much he tried, Rainstorm could not catch her attention. There was something familiar about her, but Rainstorm, for some reason unknown, couldn't recall her, though he knew he should.

"What has become of you?" the she-cat murmured and Rainstorm's ears pricked. But before he could say anything, she went on, "Did I do the right thing sending you off to live the life of a loner?" Her voice was full of grief and Rainstorm felt a touch of sympathy for her.

He was beginning to realize that this was the mysterious cat from his dream, but he felt he should know more. He should know her in the waking world.

As if sensing his presence, she turned toward him and all he could see were her eyes. Piercing blue, striking like lightning and yet as deep as the deepest waters. Her gaze consumed him and conveyed all the spectrum of emotions in a blinding flash. Joy then determination and welling despair, grief to fiery anger. All in the blink of her hypnotic eyes. And in that moment, Rainstorm knew who she was, what she was, why she was.

He opened his mouth to call her by name when he felt a fierce prod in his ribs. The she-cat vanished and he awoke in the warriors' den to another gray dawn. The name of the she-cat vanished with the dream and he could not recall it, no matter how hard he tried.

There was another quick jab to the side and he looked up, flicking his ears irritably. He tried to stay cool under the gaze of Thistletooth.

"Wake up," the deputy grunted. "And wake Snowpelt and Icewhisker too. We're going hunting. Shadestar's orders."

Rainstorm quickly blinked away the sleep and scrambled away from the warmth of his nest. He woke Snowpelt and Icewhisker, the whole time aware of Thistletooth's penetrating gaze.

Without stopping to eat first, the warriors, including the apprentice Lionpaw, squeezed through the thorn tunnel and out into the forest. The sun was blazing overhead and the ice hanging from bare branches, dripped. Each globule that hit the ground burrowed its way through the snow, leaving narrow holes that pockmarked the surface of the snow. With any luck, this would be the final thaw and newleaf wouldn't be far off.

Rainstorm remembered trekking out here every day and couldn't imagine that it had been nearly two moons since he had met the loner at the edge of ThunderClan territory. He wondered what she was up to now.

"Alright, we should probably split up," Thistletooth said. "Rainstorm, you, Icewhisker, and Lionpaw will head toward the stream, see if you can find anything. Snowpelt and I will check out Sunningrocks."

Snowpelt flashed a glance at Rainstorm and Rainstorm could tell he was nervous. His eyes flicked back to Thistletooth and he reluctantly followed the deputy. His gaze said _help me_. Rainstorm's said _don't worry_.

"Well, we'd better go," Icewhisker said. "We want to have something to show to the clan when we're done."

Then they were alone, just the three of them in a forest dripping from every branch. The snow underpaw was soft and Rainstorm shivered as the cold seeped through his fur.

"What if we see that loner?" Lionpaw finally spoke up, quietly and hesitantly. Rainstorm shot him a look. "She probably won't stay away."

Icewhisker's ears pricked. "Loner? What loner?" she asked.

Rainstorm gave a look of surprise. He'd just realized that the she-cat had been unaware of the training sessions. She and Bluefeather both. An image popped into Rainstorm's mind, of the dream she-cat in the forest, the cat with the piercing blue eyes. He knew who that cat was.

"What was her name?"

The intensity of those blue eyes startled him. "Misty," he replied.

"Mistykit?" she breathed. "Where is she? How do you know her?"

The brief confusion vanished and Rainstorm explained everything, from the moment they had first met to the prophetic dream, the training sessions and the time Shadestar had discovered them.

"Warrior training?" Icewhisker murmured. "My kit, oh my kit, she's safe, she's safe and she's learning our ways. Thank you, Rainstorm, for telling me this. Where is she now?"

Rainstorm paused. "Probably at the barn. But we can't go there," he added quickly. "Shadestar will most likely kill her if he ever finds out."

Icewhisker stopped, crestfallen. "But -- he can't be everywhere. I saw him leave on patrol for the RiverClan border just before we left. We're on opposite sides of the territory. And we might not have to go to the barn. You said it yourself, she often wanders through here."

"If we see her," Rainstorm said. "But we can't go looking."

Icewhisker nodded at once, eyes gleaming as the patrol continued on their way. Rainstorm managed to catch a couple of mice, Lionpaw caught a shrew, and even Icewhisker caught something, as preoccupied in thought as she was.

That's when he saw her. Huddled in a bush, the hairs on her back visible. He knew she was watching them, but maybe too afraid now to come out. Fearing that Shadestar would come back. Rainstorm knew he would.

"Misty?" he called.

The bush rustled. Paused. A moment later, she slowly emerged from the undergrowth. She looked fearful but when she saw Icewhisker, she stood still.

"Mistykit," Icewhisker whispered. "You're safe, I'm so glad. Oh, thank StarClan I can see you again."

Then she rushed forward to meet the young loner, rubbing her cheek and purring loudly.

"Icewhisker?" said Misty. "You're my mother?"

"Yes," Icewhisker responded. "Yes, I am."

Misty caught her in a long look and then a purr escaped her throat. "I've always wanted to meet you." She allowed Icewhisker to cover her in licks like any mother would do to her kit, before pulling away. "But that's not what I'm here for." She turned to face Rainstorm. "I came to warn you. I saw Shadestar coming this way. And another cat was with him. I'm afraid of what he might do."

That got Rainstorm's attention. "Okay, thank you for telling me, Misty. But you should probably go now."

"Hurry. They're really close," Misty said.

"I know, but you shouldn't be here."

"There's something you should know --"

"Not now," Rainstorm snapped. "Get out of here."

With one last look, terrified and hesitant, Misty scampered off in the direction of the barn.

"Come on," Rainstorm said.

"It's too late," Icewhisker's voice was soft, barely distinguishable.

Rainstorm turned around.

"She's right, you know," said the cat at Shadestar's side. "You've been warned and Shadestar's done giving out warnings."

Rainstorm's hackles rose and he glared into the face of the traitor.


	11. Chapter 10

_Snowpelt_! Rainstorm stared in dismay. How could he? How could his own brother, the swiftest, funniest, most relaxed and gentle cat of the whole clan, his best friend, betray him? Betray everyone?

"Why?" was all Rainstorm could choke out when he found his voice. "When did you decide to side with him?"

"No choice, brother," Snowpelt replied and it seemed he had lost all the relaxation, the worry-free self he had once been. He had truly changed. Ranstorm was glaring at a stranger.

"It was the only way I could spare our lives," Snowpelt continued.

"_Your _life, you mean."

"Don't be like that. You know as well as I we would both be dead now otherwise. I agreed to help him in order to save the clan."

Rainstorm felt torn. He remembered their apprenticeships, seemingly carefree. Blackpaw, the quiet one, Snowpaw the fun loving one, always teasing his littermates. He had had the potential to be a great warrior. He had thrown it all away. And out of sheer cowardice? Rainstorm could hardly believe it.

Then another image came to mind. The image of Snowpelt in the warriors' den, staring off into the distance, lost in thought. The way he was always nervous, had stopped telling jokes, had gained a more serious air. He had grown up and had been Shadestar's spy for a good long while. _He _had given away their plans of attack. _He _had given word of the secret training sessions. And _he _had spied on Rainstorm just now, expecting, perhaps even _hoping_, that he would have something to report back. He did.

"Well, Snowpelt?" said Shadestar. "What punishment is suitable for this traitor?"

Rainstorm was appalled. He had to grit his teeth not to say anything, only waited for what would happen next.

Snowpelt hesitated and Rainstorm found himself thinking, _Go on, what's a punishment suitable for a traitor? You should know. _But he said nothing and the silence didn't last long before Thistletooth spoke up, "We should drive him out. Cut him off from the clan and the whole territory. Make him live out the rest of his life as a rogue."

"Well said," Shadestar replied, not sparing a glance at Snowpelt but giving a small flick of his ear in annoyance. "Rainstorm, for your rebellious actions, disobedience to your leader, for the betrayal of your clan, I exile you from the territory. If you are caught within ThunderClan borders by sunset of today, my warriors will see fit to kill you."

Rainstorm was silent, disbelieving. Coming up behind him were Icewhisker and Lionpaw, also silent, also wide-eyed and glaring at their leader.

"As for you," Shadestar growled at them. Lionpaw flinched away from the harsh words. "You are confined to camp. Now come." Without waiting to see if his orders were being followed, he whipped around and stalked off, Thistletooth and Snowpelt in tow.

"Oh, Rainstorm," Icewhisker breathed. "What will you do now?"

"I'm not sure," Rainstorm admitted. "I'll head for the barn. Then I'll see what I can do from there. Don't worry about me," he added. "I'll be fine. You need to get back to camp."

Icewhisker nodded, her eyes filled with sympathy, and trotted the way Shadestar had gone, followed by Lionpaw, his tail drooping.

Rainstorm turned in the opposite way, padding in the direction of WindClan territory. The trees thinned out, giving way to cold moorland, with a constant wind that ruffled his fur. He squinted, sniffing at the air. He detected the faint trace of the morning patrol that had already passed this way. He hoped no one would come here searching for prey. They'd catch something bigger than they would have expected.

He managed to catch up to Misty at the edge of the territory. She was shocked to hear what had happened and offered him a place in the barn. She asked him if he knew what he would do next. He said that no, he did not.

"Misty, I hope you have a very good reason for –" the black loner stopped when she saw that Misty was not alone.

"Who is he?" she demanded. "I thought I told you not to go out looking for those clan cats. They're dangerous and who knows what could have happened to you."

"Night, I'm fine," Misty insisted. "This is Rainstorm and he was exiled for trying to help me. He needs somewhere to stay."

"Misty," Night sighed in exasperation.

"Please," Misty pressed.

Night looked at Misty for a moment, then at Rainstorm, then back again. "Alright," she said. "He can stay."

"Thank you," Misty replied and then led Rainstorm away to the back of the barn. The hay smelled wet and strong. "There're plenty of mice in here. You should eat."

"I'm not hungry," Rainstorm meowed, letting his gaze wander back to the outside. "We have to do something."

"You need your strength," Misty told him. "Otherwise you won't be able to _do _anything."

"You'd make a great medicine cat with that attitude," Rainstorm responded.

In the end, they hunted and caught plenty of mice. To Rainstorm, it was almost as if the prey were just begging to be caught; he'd never had a hunt so easy.

He crouched in the hay to eat his meal, but his mind was elsewhere. He still couldn't believe that after all they'd been through, Snowpelt would betray him. He kept expecting to wake up in the warriors' den to find it was all just a terrible dream, that none of it had ever happened and Snowpelt remained loyal.

But he did not blink awake in the dawn chill of the ThunderClan camp, prodded awake by Snowpelt or Smalltail to go on patrol. Those days were over.

He hadn't realize how hungry he was when he came to the barn until he had finished hunting. Then he was glad that Misty had made the suggestion. Or rather, order. And the whole time he ate, he was aware of Misty's sympathetic gaze.

"What will you do?" she asked him as he took his last bite, swiping his tongue over his muzzle.

"I don't know," Rainstorm admitted. He suddenly felt tired and would've liked to curl up and sleep right then and there, but he wanted to think first.

"Is there any way we can stop Shadestar? Any way you can talk to your clanmates and come up with a plan?" Misty pondered, her blue eyes staring into his own.

He paused. There was a slice of moon hanging in the sky. A brilliant silverpelt. Ghostly figures, the determined leaders and deputies of other clans, gathering in the middle of a hollow. Upon the Great Rock under four majestic trees.

Rainstorm's head snapped up. "I think I have an idea." Then he was rushing toward the barn entrance before Misty could even open her mouth and ask what that idea was.

Peering out of the barn, Rainstorm saw the hazy glow of the sun behind congregating gray clouds. The sun was lower in the sky, but it would still be some time before the sky darkened with night.

"What is it?" Misty asked, trotting across the floor to stand at his side.

"There was once a meeting of clan leaders at Fourtrees," Rainstorm said. It felt like it had happened forever ago. "We were going to join forces and attack Shadestar. That way we'd have the advantage. Surprise and number. But it didn't work because Snowpelt –" he swallowed the pain of openly declaring his brother a traitor. "Because he was there. This time there will be no traitor to give away our secrets. But we must act quickly."

He turned to Misty and she clearly saw the urgency in his eyes, for she sat up straighter and pricked her ears.

"We need to inform the other clans, get them to come with us for an attack," Rainstorm explained. "Okay, here's what we do. I'll travel to ShadowClan and RiverClan. Misy, you send word to WindClan. Tell them that Rainstorm sent you, they know me. And tell them to meet at Fourtrees just after sunset."

Misty nodded and he felt pride in her, his loner apprentice. Mistypaw. "Tonight is the storm," he said. "That is when we attack."


	12. Chapter 11

The sky was darkening even more behind looming clouds when Misty crept across the moor. There was hardly any place for her to hide and she remained alert for an approaching patrol. She hoped Dawnfrost would be there so at least she would meet someone she recognized. But Sootfur, he just scared her. She wasn't looking forward to being chased out like some scrawny rogue looking to steal prey.

She wasn't at all sure if she was even traveling in the right direction; the WindClan camp could be anywhere. But what she didn't want was to stumble upon it before any other cat saw her. She was nervous.

The sight of cats in the distance set her pulse racing, but she forced herself to stay as they approached. To her relief, she recognized the golden form of Dawnfrost, along with three other cats she did not know, one of them appearing young enough to be an apprentice.

"What are you doing here?" growled a mottled brown tom, his ribs showing through his pelt. "This is WindClan territory. Get out."

"I know, but it's urgent that I speak with your leader," Misty said, her voice small compared to the tom's.

"No loner speaks to Goldenstar," the tom spat in reply.

"Wait," Dawnfrost interrupted, narrowing her eyes at Misty. "I've seen her before, Stonepelt. Let's see what she wants first before we chase her out."

"To steal our prey of course," Stonepelt muttered.

"Not by the looks of her," the black tom behind him whispered. "She doesn't look starving."

"Shut up," Stonepelt hissed and the other tom flinched, falling silent.

"What is it you want?" Dawnfrost asked, her eyes kind and reassuring.

"I need to speak to Goldenstar," Misty said, trying to make her voice sound steady. "It's urgent, it's about an attack on Shadestar." That definitely got the warriors' attention. "Rainstorm sent me," she added.

"Okay," Dawnfrost replied at last, turning back to the patrol. "She comes with us back to the camp."

"But–"

"No," Dawnfrost cut off Stonepelt's objection. "This is important."

Stonepelt fell silent then, moving up behind Misty as Dawnfrost and the black tom took up positions on either side of the loner. The apprentice trailed behind. Misty was well aware of the hostility emanating from Stonepelt behind her. Dawnfrost cast her a friendly look and she tried to relax, but found it impossible to do so as they moved deeper into the heart of the territory.

There was a hollow up ahead and when the patrol entered it, Misty was awed by the sight of a real clan camp. Warriors shared tongues after an evening meal. Apprentices scuffled by their den.

Stonepelt peeled away from the group to join some warriors who were gathered in the center of the camp. He spoke a few words to a ginger tom who immediately turned to face the patrol. A gray tom nearby pricked his ears and looked also. Misty saw that it was Sootfur.

"What have we here?" Goldenstar asked as he approached.

"This is…" Dawnfrost trailed off, uncertain, realizing she did not know the loner's name.

"My name is Misty," the loner said, taking a step forward to address the WindClan leader. "I was sent by Rainstorm of ThunderClan to tell you it's time," she announced.

Sootfur narrowed his eyes. "Time for what?"

"Time to attack."

* * *

Rainstorm let his gaze wander amongst the ranks of cats, strong, battle-fit warriors from each clan. There was Willowstar, leader of RiverClan, with her deputy Ashwhisker, sitting beside the she-cat Swiftwind and her apprentice Dustpaw. Owlstar of ShadowClan sat boldly, her long-furred tail swept over her paws. Nightfur's brilliant green eyes narrowed, her head raised, as bold and arrogant as all the stories told of the ShadowClan cats. Then there was Goldenstar, silent, and his young deputy Sootfur, his expression revealing nothing, his light blue eyes staring ahead. Dawnfrost's and Stonepelt's fur crackled with anticipation. Other cats gathered around their leaders.

"This is it," Rainstorm said when all eyes turned to him. "We've lived in this darkness for too long, a never-ending leaf-bare. But that is about to change." He paused, glancing toward the WindClan cats. His eyes met Misty's and he held her gaze for a moment. The young loner gave a slight nod.

"You know by now why our last plan has failed," Rainstorm continued. "But this time it will not fail. The traitor has revealed himself and the time for secrets is over. We will confront Shadestar and drive him out, kill him if necessary, whatever it takes. This is our forest and we will take it back." The eyes were determined, grim, yet filled with hope. "And in seasons to come, long after we have joined StarClan, generations of cats will remember the events of this night. From the oldest elder to the youngest kit, they will remember. This is StarClan's will," he said. "This is our legacy."

* * *

Flamepelt was on guard outside the camp when they approached. He looked alarmed at the sight of so many cats, yet he did not alert the clan.

At a signal from Rainstorm, Dawnfrost and Stonepelt moved forward. Stonepelt snarled and rushed, tackling Flamepelt who made only a grunt, pinned by the heavier cat.

"Stonepelt," Goldenstar hissed to his warrior. "There's no need for that. They will be aware of us soon enough."

"Yes there is," Nightfur countered. "One less cat to fight."

Rainstorm brushed past them, leading the way through the thorn tunnel and into the camp.

"Wait," said a voice from behind him, followed by a growl. Flamepelt burst into the hollow, Stonepelt on his heels. "I wanna fight," the young ginger warrior said. "With you."

"No," Rainstorm replied, his voice low. "I've already dealt with one traitor and I can tell you, one's enough."

He swept past, leaving Flamepelt fuming.

"Shadestar!" Rainstorm yowled. If no other cat had noticed their arrival, they sure would now. He could see warriors emerging from their den, looks of shock etched onto their faces. They wouldn't have expected this. Lionpaw and his littermate, Patchpaw, stared, uncertain. Icewhisker's eyes widened even more when she noticed Misty at Rainstorm's side.

Finally Shadestar appeared from his den in the side of Highrock. He showed no surprise, just sized up his opponents.

"Shadestar, we've come here to reclaim our forest. You cannot abuse your power like this. You can leave the forest and never come back or we will drive you out."

"You think it's that easy, do you?" Shadestar queried. "I have no intention of giving up my leadership. To you or to any cat."

"This can only lead to war," Rainstorm said. "And you have no chance. We outnumber you.

Shadestar's eyes gleamed in the menacing dark. Thunder crackled overhead. "Do not trust what only the eye can see. Have you not learned?" he asked. "How do you think I've never lost a battle?"

And then the bushes parted, silent figures slinking into the open. They smelled of the Thunderpath and of crowfood. Rogues. An army of them, filling the hollow with ragged claws and gleaming, hungry eyes.

"You think I merely rule one clan?" said Shadestar. "I rule the entire forest."

Rainstorm tried hard to hide his dread. "You cannot win."

"We'll see." Shadestar let his claws slide out, his fur stood on end. "Attack!" he cried.

"Attack!" Rainstorm echoed and surged forward.

The camp exploded into fierce battle, filled with the screeches of many cats.

Shadestar bared his teeth, sinking them in Rainstorm's shoulder. Rainstorm screamed and lashed out, scoring his claws across Shadestar's muzzle. A paw flew through the air and he flinched away. More teeth dug into his flesh, persistent and this time he couldn't free himself.

At first he thought it was Shadestar again until he noticed the leader clawing at Stonepelt. He realized only after seeing those dark eyes that Rainstorm didn't know his adversary, but the stench of crowfood almost overwhelmed him.

Something shoved him away and the rogue's grip loosened. The cat let out a startled yowl as claws raked its flank. The cat fled.

"Still think I can't fight?" the hot-headed Flamepelt said before vanishing in a writhing mass of cats that had gathered around a struggling Swiftwind.

But Rainstorm had no time to feel gratitude as he leaped into battle with another rogue attempting to attack Misty. He was barely aware that by now he had migrated toward the elders' den.

Yellow eyes glinted from the darkness and then Brokenfoot lunged, landing on top of Rainstorm and knocking him off his feet. Teeth met in his ear and he spun, trying to dislodge his enemy. Another weight landed on him, driving the air from his lungs.

He scrabbled at the ground, his face shoved into the snow. Thistletooth's talons sank into his back and he gathered his strength, heaving upward. Thistletooth was thrown clear, but Brokenfoot hung on.

Rainstorm bit down on the old cat's hind leg, satisfied when he heard an agonizing scream. He reached up, clawing at the cat's neck, sending droplets of dark blood into the snow.

The weight left him and Rainstorm stood, watching as Brokenfoot fled. Nightfur, seeing this, charged to stop him, yowling "Coward!" as she bowled him over.

The camp was in complete chaos when Rainstorm turned. The apprentices had banned together and were surrounded by ragged, taunting rogues. Wrenpaw of WindClan batted at one of the rogues, ears flat. Not far from the Highrock, Bluefeather and Dawnfrost struggled with Thistletooth. Sootfur yowled as he wrestled with a broad-shouldered rogue. Rainstorm couldn't tell who was winning. Already a rogue and a RiverClan cat lay limp in the snow.

"Rainstorm, look out!"

Spinning around, Rainstorm saw Shadestar in the air, claws splayed, jaws snarling, eyes alight with fire. There was no way Rainstorm could escape.

Then the one who had called out, Raggedfur, lunged toward his former apprentice, his warning too late.

Shadestar came down on the two cats.

Claws scored through fur.


	13. Chapter 12

An agonized scream tore through the air, punctuated by the flash of lightning and the roar of angry thunder. The cry dimmed into the dark.

"No! Raggedfur!" Rainstorm howled.

Shadestar hissed, his claws drawing blood. Raggedfur thrust his head back, gritting his teeth, and tried to twist around to fight off his enemy. Shadestar bared his teeth and bit down hard onto his forepaw.

Rainstorm stared in horror as his former mentor growled again and then his cry was cut off and he collapsed in the snow.

Shadestar whipped around, leaving Raggedfur motionless on the ground, the snow speckled with rich, red droplets. Rainstorm flexed his claws, ready to fight to the death to avenge his mentor.

"Shadestar, stop!" a voice rang out, clear and firm. "Stop this madness!

Shadestar didn't spare the cat a single glance. "Not now, Tawnystripe. This battle is almost won."

"No it isn't," Tawnystripe replied boldly, stepping forward. "This has gone far enough."

Then Shadestar's gaze flickered toward her and Rainstorm watched warily. He had known for some time that Shadestar fancied the she-cat.

"Tawnystripe, hold your tongue," Shadestar growled. "That is not your place."

"But it is, isn't it?" Tawnystripe stalked forward until she stood a mere tail-length away from the menacing ThunderClan leader.

"This is war, Tawnystripe," said Shadestar. "Get out of the way."

"No."

"Get out of the way," Shadestar hissed again.

Tawnystripe returned his hiss and lashed out, striking his face with her claws.

Shadestar's eyes glowed a fearsome threat. "You will regret that," he snarled and leaped at her, shoving her into the snow.

Rainstorm stumbled back, only for a white blur to bowl him over and force the air from his lungs.

* * *

Misty just barely managed to get out of the way in time before the tom's claws swiped through the air. Ears flat, Misty searched for an opening to attack. The rogue went for her again and she ducked, sliding under him and kicking at his exposed belly. The tom yowled and leaped away from her, vanishing into the midst of the battle.

Breathing hard, Misty spotted Dawnfrost near the nursery, fending off a couple of lithe rogues that looked so similar they could have been brothers. Stonepelt tried to reach them, but he was limping and then was intercepted by another fierce rogue.

Misty made her way through the snow, intending to come to Dawnfrost's aid. She didn't make it very far before a light tabby tom thrust his way toward her. Thistletooth snarled as he rushed forward, eyes gleaming.

Misty gasped and tried to dodge, but it was too late to avoid his first attack. He raked his claws along her shoulder and the pain made Misty grit her teeth. She rolled to the side and called upon everything Rainstorm had taught her. With a hiss, she came at him with a counterattack, her claws flying through the air. Thistletooth ducked and she lurched forward again, nicking his foreleg.

He spat and his next blow caught her in the side of the head. She reared back, shaking her head, disoriented. Thistletooth saw his chance and he attacked her again, jaws open. He went for her throat.

Misty gasped, feeling the deadly prick of thorn-sharp teeth at her throat. She froze in terror and allowed a pitiful whimper. It was the only noise she could make so close to death. She felt warm blood on her fur, tasted the salt of it in her mouth.

Then Thistletooth recoiled, let out an angry snarl. Misty fell back, coughing, and looked up.

Another cat scrabbled at Thistletooth's back, scoring his claws along his spine and trying for the back of the neck. It was Sootfur.

Thistletooth reared up in surprise and whipped around, attempting to throw the warrior off. The movement only served to loosen Sootfur's hold slightly.

That was all he needed. Thistletooth snapped at the WindClan deputy, flailing his paws, and his claws snagged in gray fur.

Sootfur jerked when the claws dug into his side. He tried to gasp, but had no breath left and the claws sank in deeper. Then he slipped, falling heavily into the snow.

"Sootfur?" Misty called in desperation. But the cat did not move. His eyes were closed.

Anger radiated from Thistletooth in waves as he stalked toward Misty and lashed out again. Misty leaped back and realized now just how much bigger Thistletooh was than her. He would rip her to shreds! He clawed the air again and Misty shrank away.

She was aware that the warriors' den stood just behind her. If she backed up even more, she would be trapped. Her gaze rested on the limp form of Sootfur, then settled back on Thistletooth who struck out again.

Misty dove to the side and returned the attack, leaping on top of Thistletooth and closing her jaws on his neck. She bit hard and heard a sickening crunch. The cat below her stopped struggling. He went limp. Misty stumbled to the ground and saw that his eyes had become dull and stared at nothing.

Misty looked away and then loped off to help Dawnfrost, trying her hardest not to think of what she had just done.

* * *

Rainstorm coughed, staggering to his feet, and faced his brother. Snowpelt's white fur was stained with blood and his eyes were so unrecognizable.

"Why are you doing this?" Rainstorm asked, dodging an attack. "You had a choice."

"Not from where I stand," Snowpelt replied. "If you'd just accepted Shadestar as leader, none of this would have happened. This war wouldn't have happened. Blackpaw wouldn't have died."

Anger surged through Rainstorm and he struck at his former friend. Snowpelt stepped to the side.

"You betrayed Shadestar," Snowpelt accused.

"And you betrayed your whole clan!" Rainstorm's tail lashed fiercely. "You betrayed your own brother!" Inside, he mourned for his brother, who was lost. "The path you have chosen can only lead to death."

Snowpelt seemed so calm. "So be it."

He pelted forward and Rainstorm met him in battle. They fell to the ground, wrestling and biting and clawing, rolling around in the snow. They were a flurry of fur and talons and flaming blue eyes.

Snowpelt bit down on his paw and Rainstorm jerked it away, ignoring the sting of sharp teeth. He kicked at Snowpelt's chest and the white warrior tumbled back. He swiped his paw through the air. Rainstorm slashed his paw at his brother's throat.

Blood splattered onto his fur and Snowpelt's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but only gurgled.

Rainstorm stared blindly, aware that the fighting could no longer be heard. Next to him, near Highrock, he heard the sound of Shadestar's hateful voice, tainted by the blood drawn by Tawnystripe's own claws.

Snowpelt looked up at his brother and his eyes no longer shone with anger or betrayal. He caught Rainstorm's gaze and Rainstorm would never forget that look, a look that would haunt him for seasons to come. Then he slumped into the snow. The white warrior's eyes went dull and he shuddered before lying still.

Rainstorm closed his eyes, grief welling up inside him. He quivered with sudden weakness and for a moment, he thought he just might join StarClan after all.

A tail lightly tapped his shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"It's over," Tawnystripe told him. "They're retreating."

He was hardly aware of the rogues that rushed past him and out of the camp. He saw Shadestar on the ground, dead. Shuddering, he couldn't believe it. They had won, but it didn't feel like a victory.

He looked away from the eerie sight as soft thunder rumbled overhead.


	14. Epilogue

Rainstorm sat, exhausted in the dawn, watching sadly as Lightstep moved among the cats, treating the wounded and searching for the dead. Russetclaw of ShadowClan was there as well.

Willowstar and Swiftwind had found Dustpaw dead and were preparing to carry him back to their den. Rainstorm scanned the camp and took note of the fact that Brokenfoot was not among the dead, nor was he anywhere to be seen. The coward must have taken off sometime during the battle.

"Hold still!" Russetclaw said firmly as she inspected Stonepelt's wounded leg. "You'd think you were dying with that attitude."

Rainstorm watched as the dead rogues were carried out of the camp by those still fit for the task. He wandered over to Lightstep by the medicine cat's den.

"Lightstep," Rainstorm said, his tone worried. "How is he?" he asked hesitantly.

"He'll live," Lightstep answered, peering into her den. "But his wounds are deep. He'll most likely be crippled for life."

Nodding in solemn acceptance, Rainstorm glanced at the sleeping form of Raggedfur, his wounds swathed in layers of cobweb.

"Where's Misty?" Lightstep asked suddenly.

Rainstorm's head shot up and he felt a sudden panic overwhelm him. He hadn't seen her since the start of the battle when he helped her to fight off that rogue.

He turned and scanned the camp. He saw Dawnfrost and Goldenstar licking their scratches. Owlstar was refusing Russetclaw's attempts to treat her scratched shoulder. Icewhisker and Smalltail were crouched next to a familiar figure with blue-gray fur. Rainstorm's blood went cold.

He padded over to them and looked down upon the dead she-cat between them. But it was not Misty. It was Bluefeather. And sticking out from under her claws were tufts of white fur.

"What happened?" Rainstorm asked.

"Snowpelt did it," Smalltail said and cast Rainstorm a mournful look. He felt so hollow inside that grief pushed all anger away.

"Where's Misty?"

Icewhisker looked up in alarm. Smalltail flicked her tail toward the warriors' den and Rainstorm took off.

Sure enough, he saw her sitting with another cat and Russetclaw, who had finished with Stonepelt.

"Will he be okay?" Misty asked as Rainstorm approached.

"I'm sure of it," Russetclaw said. "Though he'll need to rest awhile to heal."

The cat lying on the ground raised his head weakly. It was Sootfur and the deep gashes in his side looked terrible, covered in sticky cobweb. A puddle of blood melted a hole into the snow.

Rainstorm saw Misty's sympathetic, if slightly stunning, eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Misty asked. "You could have died."

Sootfur looked up, his gaze wavering. "I'd do the same for any clan cat."

"But I'm not a clan cat."

Sootfur's eyes dimmed with exhaustion. "Guess I couldn't tell the difference." He coughed feebly and lay his head back on the ground, closing his eyes. Russetclaw took some more cobweb from Wrenpaw, who had volunteered to help, and piled it onto the wound for it was bleeding again.

"Misty," Rainstorm said as he approached. "I'm glad to see you're well."

"I'm so sorry about Snowpelt," Misty blurted out. "It most be so hard…"

"It'll be okay," Rainstorm assured her and rested his tail lightly on her shoulder for comfort.

"Cats of ThunderClan," a voice rang out. "Gather around the Highrock."

Rainstorm glanced up and saw that it was Lightstep, perched upon the Highrock as the clan gathered.

"We best return to our own clans now," said Owlstar. "We see you need time to recover and we will leave you in peace." Rainstorm nodded in gratitude. Then the cats began to depart, the strong supporting the weak and wounded. Then they were gone and the camp was less crowded.

Rainstorm approached the Highrock.

"We need to rebuild," Lightstep began. "And the first thing we need is a leader."

"And who would lead us?" Smalltail asked as more thunder growled.

"We'll wait and --"

"We can't wait!" Smalltail interrupted. "We need a leader now."

As if on cue, lightning split the sky, slicing open the clouds, and rain began to fall. A fine curtain of spray and spattering drops that cascaded upon the silent clan. But it was not cold, rather warm and comforting. Where it hit the snow, the snow melted into rivulets that drained into the grass beneath. It flowed past Rainstorm's paws, pushing away the clumps of ice and snow. It fell and washed the blood from the cat's fur, ridding the camp of the scent of death.

A single voice broke through the consistent murmur of the rain. "It's a sign from StarClan," Lightstep exclaimed in awe. "A rain storm that washes away the blood and death and brings peace." She looked through the crowd and the other cats followed the path of her gaze. "It's you," she said. "Rainstorm, StarClan has declared you are leader."

Rainstorm paused as the words sunk in with the rain. _Leader_? But how --?

"What a minute," Leopardtail thrust her way to the front of the crowd. "He can't be our leader. He's never even had an apprentice."

"Yes he has," Tawnystripe spoke up, coming to Rainstorm's side. "This loner right here. He's trained her in our ways."

Leopardtail snorted. "A loner? StarClan knows a filthy scrap like her could never become a warrior."

"And that _filthy scrap_," Icewhisker growled, emphasizing her anger. "Was born a clan cat. She has warrior blood."

Leopardtail looked taken aback.

"And besides," Snalltail added. "If it weren't for Misty, we may not even have won this battle. I think it only fitting that her mentor, Rainstorm, be our leader."

Most of the cats nodded, Flamepelt included. Only Leopardtail remained silent.

"Well, Rainstorm?" Lightstep prodded gently.

Misty looked up at him and he saw in her eyes a new respect. And something else.

"Alright," Rainstorm said, taking a step forward. "If this is StarClan's will, there's no arguing with it. And our clan will be strong once again."

* * *

"Night?" Misty called hesitantly as she entered the barn. She shook the cool droplets from her fur. Outside, it continued to rain.

"Misty?" Night returned, peering at her from the hayloft. She swiftly descended and met Misty by the door. "I've been so worried." She nuzzled her.

"Night, it's over," Misty said as she pulled away, her expression serious. "The trouble in the forest is all over."

"I'm just so glad to see you again. When I came back from hunting to find that you and that clan cat were gone, I--I just didn't know what to think."

"He invited me to stay."

"What?"

"He invited me to stay," Misty repeated. "He's asked me to join ThunderClan. I'm only here because I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, Misty," Night breathed, her tone edged in sadness. "You really want this, don't you?"

Misty nodded. "Yes. It's where I belong. My mother's there and my friends. They need all the help they can get now that Shadestar's gone. The camp is in ruins."

"And it's not my place to make you stay here," Night said quietly.

"I'm sorry." This time it was Misty who nuzzled the black loner, a comforting, loving gesture. "I promise I'll visit you every chance I get."

"Thank you," Night replied and a shallow purr rose in her throat. The first purr Misty had heard in a long time. "I may not have been your real mother," she said. "But I'm glad to have been given this time. I'll miss you."

Misty allowed a soft purr that merged with the consistent beat of the rain.

* * *

The clouds were just beginning to clear on a bright new day when Rainstar returned, Lightstep at his side. The memory of the nine lives ceremony was still fresh in his mind and he felt renewed with StarClan's strength.

The camp he came back to was just beginning to recover. The apprentices Lionpaw and Patchpaw were repairing the damage done to the thorn barrier, aided by Tawnystripe. The hunting patrol, consisting of Icewhisker, Smalltail, and Flamepelt, returned with a successful catch to place on the growing fresh-kill pile. The sight of the prey and the lack of snow convinced Rainstar that newleaf had truly arrived.

"Rainstar!" a voice called out. Heads went up all around the camp as he emerged into view and they came to him and called him by his new name. He saw Misty at the edge of the crowd and felt warmth seep through his pelt at the sight of her. The journey to Highstones and back had seemed a long one.

Rainstar bunched up his muscles and leaped onto the Highrock. There was no need to call the familiar summons for the cats were already gathered and waiting to hear what he had to say. He had had plenty of time to think on the journey home and was pleased to give his first major announcement to the clan. So with that, he began to speak.

"StarClan has accepted me as leader of ThunderClan," he began. "And our first task will be to repair our camp and make it strong again. Patrols need to be sent out as soon as possible and so ThunderClan needs a new deputy." He gazed around at his clan. At Smalltail and Tawnystripe, Misty, Icewhisker, and then at Raggedfur, who was sitting near the elders' tree--his new den--with his crippled paw held beneath him. He felt confident he had made the right choice.

He lifted his head high. "I say these words before the spirits of StarClan, that they may hear and approve my choice." His eyes gleamed. "Tawneystripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

The response was immediate, an uproar of cheering cats and purrs. Tawnystripe had been a popular choice.

"Thank you, Rainstar," Tawnystripe acknowledged with a dip of her head. "I will do all I can to ensure the strength and safety of our clan."

Rainstar nodded in return. "And there is something else I must say," he addressed the clan again and the cats soon fell silent. "Another cat here deserves to be honored. If it weren't for her, we might not have won this battle. It is StarClan's will that she be here and it is well time for her to become a warrior. Misty, come here please."

She looked up at him, a little startled, and walked forward to stand before the Highrock. Rainstar leaped down to meet her.

"I, Rainstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. Though she has been raised a loner, she has the heart of a true warrior and she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. And I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked at Misty. "Misty, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" He knew he need not ask, for her actions during the battle had proved all that. He wanted for her to really know the importance of a ceremony such as this.

"I do," Misty said, her eyes shining.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," he continued. "Misy, from this moment, you will be known as Mistyheart. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit and we welcome your as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle lightly on her head and Mistyheart, after a whispered word from Smalltail, gave him a respectful lick on the shoulder.

"Mistyheart! Mistyheart!" The clan exploded into the traditional chant, calling the former loner by her new name. Mistyheart began to purr. Rainstar's heart soared with happiness, for her and for the renewed clan. Newleaf had come at last. And not just for the forest.

He watched the gathered clan, united and strong, as they welcomed the new warrior into their ranks. Some of them began to pick prey from the flooding fresh-kill pile to celebrate.

Then Rainstar spotted another cat in their midst, at the edge of the hollow. But no one paid him any attention. It was the faint, gray silhouette of a proud warrior. Stars were tangled in his fur. Stormheart.

The ShadowClan warrior gazed fondly at his daughter, Mistyheart, as she sat with her mother. Then Stormheart shifted his eyes and met Rainstar's. There was pride in that gaze. And respect.

Stormheart nodded and Rainstar returned the gesture. Then the brave StarClan warrior began to fade into a fine, silver mist and vanished, leaving behind the glittering stars of dew that were his eyes.

Rainstar took a deep breath of the fresh air and went to join Mistyheart and they would eat and share tongues as the day past, just like generations of warriors before them.

**The end.**

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and be sure to leave a review before you go. This story was inspired by own cat, a kittypet through and through, and yes, her name is Misty.**


End file.
